Lost Knight Found Slayer
by Buffalo616
Summary: Halloween happens a year early creating a new world. Xander and Faith must now face the battles before them, and the dark memories now filling their heads. starts with boondock saints and crosses with a lot more after that.
1. Chapter 1

A very special thanks to JonnyNapalm for his incredible work betaing this story.

I originally posted this on TTH but decided to put it here too.

I do not own any of the fandoms used herein, this is a work of fanfiction and can not be used for commercial gain.

please feel free to comment or send me an email on your thoughts on this story.

A side note on cannon, all seasons of BtVS will be considered cannon but after that the comics are not followed as closely.

if some of the characters act out of character to how they are known in their respective source materials, please give it time all will be explained.

Thank you for reading.

Prologue

A woman walks along the grime covered London street. She was in one of the most rundown sections of the ancient city, with purpose. She stops at a doorway, it has little to distinguish itself from the doorways around it, peeling paint, graffiti, and a scuffed nature implying years of heavy use. She knocks firmly, eliciting a drunken murmur from the other side.

A sharp clack of a deadbolt sliding to the side rattles against the heavy door. She knocks again.

This brings greater response causing the occupant the haul the door open.

"What," asks the half dressed man angrily.

"Ethan Rayne?" Asks the woman.

"Who's asking?" His voice is heavy with sleep and the hangover that the woman has awakened him to.

"I have a proposition for a chaos mage looking to have some fun," she says with a smile.

Chapter one

Xander wakes in a strange place. His eyes have trouble adjusting to the darkness around him. He makes to get up but quickly finds himself lying back down, a splitting headache making it hard to think let alone move. He tries to place how he got here, from what he can tell he is on the floor of an abandoned building, The last thing he remembers is going out for Halloween. No, wait; he was in the castle training with Faith. No he was trick or treating with Willow and Jesse, or was it getting dressed for the ball?

It was all confused, jumbled; he had two distinct versions of what happened. Then he finally remembered.

It had seemed too good a deal for the fine leather jacket the store owner had offered him. Ethan Rayne had said that he should have a good night on him. Xander feels his blood boil when he finally realizes what happened. Somehow, the world had been changed, Ethan had come early to Sunnydale. Xander reaches up to pull off the eye-patch that had drifted up to cover his brow rather then an eye. The servant of chaos had no idea what he'd just brought down on his head.

Xander kicks in the door to the costume shop. It was much as he remembered it but unlike the first time Ethan had no reason to rabbit now. Well at least no reason he knew of yet.

Xander finds him in the back of the store cleaning up the remnants of the spell from that night.

"Hello Ethan," says Xander in a dead voice.

"Why hello," replies Ethan in a slightly nervous voice.

"I have one question for you before we begin," says Xander "Why now? Last time you didn't come to SunnyHell till your friend Ripper was here to be messed with, what altered the timeline?"

"What, look if you weren't happy with the costume all sales are final," says Ethan backing away. There's panic in his voice now… Xander can almost see it. How does he know about Ripper? The anxious thought running through the Mage's head. What did that costume do?

He doesn't see the table standing between him and the door. The obstacle sends him sprawling before he can make a run for it.

"Why did you come here?" Xander almost growls.

"A woman, she came to me told me that the Hellmouth was ripe for some chaos, seemed it would be fun at the time," says Ethan in fright.

"And why did you sell me this jacket?" Asks Xander, his voice never raising from a low dead pitch.

"She said that it would make the night one to remember if I gave that jacket to the right kid."

Xander steps back, he hadn't really had a plan to do anything to Ethan, running high, or low on the new emotions and memories in his head. Now that he had answered his questions there doesn't seem to be a point in holding him.

Xander turns and leaves, his attention no longer on the chaos mage, Ethan doesn't run, he is too surprised at the boys reaction. The impression of immanent violence was clear…then gone.

Xander makes his way out to the street and collapses into a sitting position on the curb.

He takes a moment to look down at the worn leather of the jacket he is wearing. He has no idea how it is here now. It was the same jacket that had become like a second skin after the battle against Twilight. A million thoughts are running rampant through his mind. Somehow he had dressed as himself, instead of a random soldier he had just spent the night possessed by his own ghost of sorts. He can feel the memories settling into his mind, memories of years of battles, of losses.

Xander stands outside the shop looking out at Sunnydale, intact and crater free. Thinking on all the new memories…after a while he gets up and starts to walk, the sun is already starting to set but it makes little difference to him. He finds a paper left on a bench, the date puts him over a year before Buffy first comes into town, a year before the battles start once more.

Xander walks through one of the larger cemeteries. He couldn't have been advertising himself as an easier kill if he'd taken an add out in the Penny Saver, but no vamps make an appearance.

He is starting to think perhaps the whole thing was just a psychotic break; that he'd imagined it all, when he finds himself standing outside Willy's Alibi Room. It was the same dingy exterior he remembered from the dozens of times he had come here for information. He finds himself walking in.

The air is thick and smoky, he can smell the acrid stench of the preferred beverages on Willy's patrons, and he can see demons in every color of the rainbow.

Xander walks up to the bar. Taking a seat he just takes in the dank space for a moment.

"What'd you want kid?" asks Willy across the bar after a moment. A bit disconcerted at his newest patrons youth.

"Fire-whiskey, double," he replies laying a few bills on the bar. Willie takes to money and pours the drink.

Xander downs it in a single gulp coughing as the harsh liquid burns his throat. He slams down the now empty glass and leans back. He feels a swelling in his chest, a great welling of emotion needing to escape his body. His shoulders shake, and the stained knight laughs. Deep and long, with tears streaming from his eyes while it echoes through the Demon bar.

The assembled demons both good evil and somewhere in the middle decide to ignore the crazy human, it was widely accepted that it's bad luck to kill the insane.

Chapter Two

Willow was in a panic. Neither she nor Jesse has seen Xander since last night. He had disappeared in the chaos of the gas leak. They had assumed that he would be there for school today, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Jesse was doing the best to calm his friend, saying that Xander had in all likelihood just stayed home to recover from the previous night. But Willow would have none of it; as soon as the final bell rang she was dragging him to Xander's. It was a fairly short walk to their friend's house. When they arrive they are unsurprised to find the elder Harris' absent, they were rarely around, but they were surprised to find Xander also missing. Willow is now really starting to panic.

"We should be out looking for him, or calling the police, or the National Guard. How much does it cost to put a face on a milk carton? No that would take too long-" Jesse was at this point tuning his friend out, as she had been spewing a continuous drabble of words since they had gotten at Xanders.

"Willow, all we can do is wait here, Xan will have to come here eventually," he says finally. Willow stops talking and sits on the porch next to Jesse.

"I'm scared Jesse. Xander never just disappears like this," she says after a moment, her eyes starting to water.

"Well you don't have to be anymore, look," says Jesse gesturing with a grin. He has spotted Xander in the distance walking toward them. He was almost unrecognizable at first, the clothes he was wearing were part of it, but more it was in his walk, he walked with a confidence Jesse had never seen in his friend. He doesn't say anything at first when his friend arrives, Willow greets him by throwing herself into his arms with a choked sob of relief.

"So decided to play hooky without us?" Asks Jesse distantly. He doesn't know why but he has a bad feeling about what Xander is about to say.

"Yeah, had things to do," replies Xander with a crooked grin, it was the first time Jesse had recognized his friend since he had arrived.

"We were so worried about you, don't ever do something like that again" says willow.

"Sorry, kind of lost track of time."

"What were you doing," asks Jesse.

"Signing the paperwork to get out of school for a while" says Xander.

"Xander why would you do that, school is important-"

"I need to leave for a little while," says Xander cutting off Willow, startling his friends. Xander never cuts off Willow.

"Where are you going?" Asks Jesse.

"I have to stretch my legs for a bit, get out of Sunnydale" says Xander turning to Jesse, he has an odd look in his eye. If Jesse didn't know any better he would have called it relief.

"So you're just taking off, what about your parents" asks Willow. At Xander's expression she tries another tactic.

"What about us, we're the three musketeers, we can't be that with only the two of us…" she says her voice getting quieter as she speaks.

"I won't be gone forever," says Xander in a placating voice.

"When do you leave?" Asks Jesse getting to his feet.

"Now, I was going to come find you after I got some things," says Xander.

"We'll help you pack."

It doesn't take long to gather the few possessions that Xander wants. Most of his wardrobe is left for the moths; he can hardly believe he ever wore a few of those shirts. He takes a few changes of clothes and when Willow and Jesse aren't looking his grandfathers pearl handled 1911. He had carried it in the war. Xander had never gotten on well with his parents but he had been very close to his grandfather before he died. He had left him the gun as a remembrance. Last time round his uncle had pawned it.

He made his goodbyes, and headed for the bus station. He dwells on his last word to Jesse as he left his house.

"Jesse, you know more goes on around here then the papers report. Be careful, keep Willow safe. And don't walk the streets after dark."

Xander gives one last look at Sunnydale before boarding the bus to Boston, he wouldn't be back for a while. He takes a window seat and watches the world rush by he spots the Welcome to Sunnydale sign for a moment before it too is left behind, he was leaving the well worn track now. Gods help him; it's the right thing to do.

Chapter Three

Xander had never been to Boston before. He had heard faith talking about her hometown but when the Scoobies had gone global he had gone to Africa. After that it was Scotland and England for the most part. He hadn't been back to his home country for close to three years by his account, though in all reality in this timeline he had never left. Xander was finding thinking of his history exhausting of late.

The bus station was in a rundown part of the city, one that he doubted he would have wanted to walk alone given the option. Even with his 1911 though he had little desire to start a fight, he had the memories of a man capable of holding his own, but he was sorely lacking the body. It would be a frustrating few months getting back into any kind of fighting fit, but a necessity none the less.

Xander makes his way to the first bar he can find, if he's to find Faith he would be needing to get information first, nothing loosened lips faster that having a few drinks with someone first. It was when Xander first enters the bar that the flaw in his plan becomes readily apparent, though he might have an image of himself as a man in his late twenties he now possesses a body barely into it's teens. The bartender all but laughs him out of the place when he sits at the counter and orders a drink.

Xander decides that one he will need a good id to get around his current appearance, and two he should seek out a demon bar; say what you will about them they don't discriminate. Luckily for Xander both of his need can be answered in the same place.

It doesn't take long to find the demon bar; it was almost always as simple as finding the worst part of town then following your nose. Demons for all their supposed olfactory superiority didn't seem to care much for bathing on whole. The place is called Nights, the name seems to ring a bell in Xanders mind but he shakes it off and heads in. It's laid out like most bars, a few tables scattered around and a high counter. Xander is amazed by the array of demons laid out before him, any other place half of them would have already tried to eat or at the very least eviscerate him, but demon bars were for the most part accepted as neutral ground. Granted it was really just a loose guideline, if any of the patrons got it into their head the wanted a fight there was little to stop it.

"Hey, I'd like a drink and some information," he says sliding a wad of cash across the bar. He had already run into a vampire looking for a snack, say what you will about guns: a .45 to the brainpan will even put a vamp down for a while.

Xander is surprised when the bartender turns around. For a moment he mistakes the mountain in front of him for Olaf. Xander however quickly realizes his mistake, the being in front of him is too kind around they eyes. This was the first time Xander had met a troll outside of Anya's ex.

"What you after?"

"Papers; a full job. I can pay top dollar, but only for quality work. I need something that will pass heavy scrutiny, not something a teenager with a laminating machine cobbled together."

The troll considers Xanders words for a moment

"An why should I help you?"

"Because I have a trustworthy face?" It is clear from the Trolls raised eyebrow that wasn't the answer he was after. "Because I haven't given you a reason not too, and because I'm going to pay you," says Xander adding to the cash on the bar top.

The troll pauses for a moment before reaching under the bar and withdrawing a small pad of paper.

"This'll be yer man," he says scribbling a name and address, "but expect to pay top dollar." Xander pauses noticing a beautifully done tattoo of a Celtic trinity knot on the trolls arm.

"Also, you know anyone good with a tattoo gun? I need to have a little work done, the kind of work which involves a little more then ink" says Xander pointing to the trolls' tattoo. The troll pauses for a moment before writing another name.

"The McManus brothers, can be annoying as all hell bu' they do beautiful work, and they're old Irish, know how to put power into their work. Just tell them Barny sent you and they'll take care of you fine," he says with a too wide grin.

"Thanks Barny; you got anything Irish back there?"

"This is Boston."

"Pour me a double," says Xander putting another lump of cash on the bar. The troll grins at the money, "Keep the change," says Xander.

Chapter Four.

Xander walks out into the night. His lungs happy to breath the relatively clean air after being inside the bar for the past hour. That first drink had turned into several more, and before he knew it he was singing Irish battle hymns with a Sheang and a Crav'maka. They were ugly as all hell but their voices could make angels weep.

Xander straightens his jacket and tries to clear his head. It still throws him how similar the well-worn leather garment was to the one he had worn ever since Africa. An old soldier had given him it on his deathbed. The two of them had survived half dozen near misses only for John County to die of malaria. The old man had been a soldier, turned mercenary, turned freedom fighter. He was a legend in Africa, the American with his pearl handled revolver. Xander had brought that family heirloom back to the man's son. It had been passed through the family much like that for generations.

Xander pulls his mind back to the present. This wasn't the place to be lost in thought. Xander looks at the piece of paper the bartender had given him. Time to get back to business.

The first thing was to get the forger working on his new identity. The address wasn't far from his current location. But considering the time Xander doubted they would appreciate him waking them in the middle of the night. He makes his way to a diner to wait for the sun to rise.

Xander spends the next few hours drinking truly dreadful coffee, flirting with the waitress.

When the sun finally rises and the city wakes Xander finds himself at the door of the forger. He gingerly touches the bruise forming around his right eye. The only VISIBLE sign of the nest he'd found on the way here. Once the dust had settled he had found what he hoped was enough cash to take care of his new identity.

Xander knocks on the heavy barrier and waits for an answer. He isn't kept waiting for long, the door opens to reveal a large man with a shaved head.

"What you want," asks the man through a heavy Russian accent.

"Barny sent me, I want papers" says Xander in response.

"You got cash?" asks the man. Xander produces a wad from his pocket.

"Come" says the man opening the door. Xander enters the house. Twenty minutes later Xander leaves again, the IDs should be ready within the day. Assuming they weren't swindling him.

Xander looks out at the fair day rising over the city. Xander looks down at the paper once more. He had another stop. The tattoos were a precautionary measure that he had been introduced to by a Sorcerer in Africa. It was an art all it's own creating tattoos to protect, heal, even to strengthen a fighter. That Sorcerer had inked Xander, and he felt naked without them.

The brothers were definitely an acquired taste. The two would be talking affably one minute, arguing the next, throwing punches shortly after but Xander found himself unable to dislike the twins. It only took moments to explain what he wanted done and to diagram the tattoos that would cover much of his chest and shoulders. The new designs were almost identical to the old, but he'd decided to add a few aesthetic changes.

A tattoo is painful under the best of circumstances, but enchanted ink. When the magic first interacts with your flesh it feels like fire, pure fire, liquid and molten under your skin. Xander bites deep into the leather of his spare belt focusing on the pain and letting it carry him into unconsciousness. After what feels like and eternity of waking agony, he finally he passes out.

Xander finds himself in a deep wood. He knows this place familiar and alien, though it isn't real. He is in the spirit plane now, and he is not alone. Xander turns to see a massive dire wolf staring at him, it's yellow eyes glowing in the unreal light.

"Hello old friend, did ya miss me?" he asks with a crooked grin.

***

Later Xander lays across the McManus brothers couch recovering from what has just happened.

"You ever heard the story of the old warriors," asks Conner passing Xander a bottle of whiskey.

"No," replies Xander taking a drink savoring the burn of the barley malt.

"In the old days of Ireland, before the British ever laid their greedy hands on our emerald isle; old warriors fought to keep the borders. They were ancient and undying. They turned back all that was dark and twisted. They are the reason Ireland is devoid of vampire, werewolf, and all other things of darkness. Some say they were the last remains of the Fey, others say that they were warriors escaping an unending war. But for a thousand years they protected Ireland, until they disappeared."

"Anyone know where they went?" asks Xander passing back the bottle. Conner takes a long drink before responding.

"There are stories, everything from they returned to their war, to they finally died, but I think they still hold the borders, Ireland is still free of all demons, we have never had a single drop of blood spilled by a vampire."

"Why you living here then?" Asks Xander taking back the bottle.

"'Cause this is where the work is," says Conner in response.

"How you feeling man," asks Murphy coming back into the room.

"Feel like I've been flayed alive, but I'll live" says Xander taking back the bottle.

"I've never seen a design quite like this, what's it do?" Asks Murph looking over the fresh dark lines which now run across Xander's upper body.

"Lots of little things mostly. Makes it harder to scry me, I'll heal faster, even give me a little boost in strength." Says Xander, glossing over the reality of the tattoos purpose handing Murphy the bottle. Xander grabs his shirt from the chair beside him and painfully shrugs it on.

"You probably shouldn't be moving around just yet," says Conner.

"Yeah, you got a place to stay?" Asks Murphy.

"Don't have anything lined up yet," says Xander looking about for his jacket.

"Stay the night, should be healed up enough to move by then," says Conner pushing Xander back down onto the couch.

"Thanks, could use the rest," says Xander already starting to nod off. Xander doesn't know why but he feels safe here.

Chapter five

Xander wakes with a start. He has his 1911 put and scanning for a target before he remembers where he is. Luckily the McManus brothers where too involved in their fistfight to notice.

Sheepishly Xander holsters the weapon, before they brothers notice his slip.

"You want breakfast?" He asks the brothers getting up from the couch. Simultaneously the brothers say "Yeah," before returning to their scuffle.

Xander crosses to room to where the fridge and stove are. Opening the fridge he finds a carton of eggs and some bacon. Taking a pan he sets about fixing a meal.

"Runny or hard?" He asks over his shoulder to the brothers still involved in their fight. They pause long enough to confirm they both like their eggs runny before retuning once more to their fight. Xander chuckles lightly before setting about his work.

The brothers have resolved their differences by the time breakfast was ready to eat.

"So what brings you to Boston Xander" asks Conner as they eat.

"Looking for someone" says Xander around a mouthful of food.

"This someone gonna end up in the ground from your finding them?" asks Murphy seriously.

"Not like that, have a friend that's here, think she could use some help."

"Ahh, that's the sort of looking yer doin', has a bonny lass captured your heart," asks Conner with a grin.

"Not exactly," replies Xander.

"What's the girls name?"

"Faith Lehane, least that was her name when I knew her."

"Sorry mate but I don't know her," says Conner.

"Boston's a big city, but I'll find her eventually" says Xander.

"That's the spirit," says Murphy with a grin.

Xander gathers up his few belongings after finishing eating. He makes his goodbyes. Conner tells him he can stay there as long as he's Boston.

Xander heads back to the forgers. They had finished their work. The price was exorbitant but their work was excellent. He had enough cash left over to just barely cover their price.

Xander walks out into the street. He looks down at his knew identity once more before stuffing it into his pocket. He was now officially Alex Knight legal adult and taxpaying citizen of the United States. Say what you will, the Russians were good with paper, his new identity was a full job, and he was in the system.

Xander looks out at the city, now he had to track down one girl in that population. Guess it was time to get started.

Xander starts at the first place he knows Faith will eventually be. Maybe Faiths' future watcher already has eyes on her would be slayer.

Xander makes his way through the city. He knows where Faiths' watcher lived, lives.

It was a long night in Scotland; and neither he nor Faith had been able to get to sleep. It had led to them raiding Giles' liquor cabinet and claiming one of the castles' turrets. They had gotten drunk and morose. Faith talked about her past, Xander his. The memory was a little hazy…but the address was real.

Xander finds the address he is looking for. The sign proclaims quality antiques and rare manuscripts in peeling lettering.

"Wondered when you might show," says a female voice from behind Xander. He turns in surprise, not many people were able to sneak up on him.

"Who's there?" he asks his hand close to his weapon.

"I should be insulted boy toy, am I really that forgettable?" The figure moves into the light, killer body, dark makeup, darker hair, a smile which should be illegal.

"Faith," says Xander with a grin.

Chapter six

Faith sits across from Xander in the rundown diner. It was odd seeing Buffy's white knight so young, so unscarred. She had barely recognized him without the eye patch.

"So," she says finally.

"Yeah, so," he replies with a grin, they can't stand it any more they both burst out laughing.

"How are you here?" asks Xander finally.

"Ethan Rayne, far as I can tell. I was minding my own business when out of the blue this dude comes up and gives me a coat. Nice leather, not like I was gonna toss it," says Faith palming her coffee "then Halloween night I get flooded with these memories, wake the next morning with a splitting headache. I ain't the Slayer no more but I know what's gonna happen for the next dozen years, you?

"Same, pretty much. I tracked Ethan down the next day, before he could rabbit. He said some woman put him up to it."

"Any ideas who?"

"A few, nothing that makes sense though."

"X why ain't you in the dale, shouldn't you be takin' care of red waiting for your Slayer?"

"Couldn't stay there, too many memories, it'll be a while before Buffy comes, things should stay quiet till then," says Xander sliding down into his seat. "Say what you will about they Mayor, he managed to keep a tight leash on the Hellmouth until Buffy turned up."

"What you planning on doing till then?"

"Always wanted to see the country, you know after graduation I was gonna drive a car to all fifty states."

"You do know Hawaii is an island right?"

"I was young and foolish; reality had no hold on my plans. Only got as far as Oxnard, ended up stripping to get enough cash to fix the car after the transmission dropped out."

"How did I not know about this?"

"'Cause I never tell ANYONE, and I knew I'd be finding g-strings everywhere as soon as you found out," says Xander with a smirk.

"Want a co-pilot?"

"Why you think I'm here. So what do you say young lady, wanna see the world meet interesting creatures, show them what their insides look like?"

"How could a girl say no?" Says Faith with a grin.

"I was planning on tracking down a car tomorrow. I have a place we could crash unless you had other ideas," says Xander noticing that Faith has been checking out the busboy with a predatory glint in her eye. It's a little disconcerting in a girl of 14.

"No plans, I don't think I'm quite ready to be jumping back into that game yet," says Faith gesturing to her seemingly underage body.

"You have a point," says Xander.

"X, I need to ask you something, why did you come for me? I mean of everyone, all the Scoobies; why me and not Buffy?"

"I don't know," says Xander after a moment "I didn't even think about it, I just headed here." They're both quiet after that.

Epilogue.

The woman watches the two displaced warriors from across the street. She can't help but smile at the success of her endeavor. They were here, together ready to fight, a success.

I hope you liked this story. this is the begining of an ongoing series which I will be posting here I am also looking for writers interested in contributing.


	2. Chapter 2

Battle Boston

A very special thanks to JonnyNapalm for his incredible work betaing this story.

I do not own any of the fandoms used herein, this is a work of fanfiction and can not be used for commercial gain.

please feel free to comment or send me an email on your thoughts on this story.

A side note on cannon, all seasons of BtVS will be considered cannon but after that the comics are not followed as closely.

if some of the characters act out of character to how they are known in their respective source materials, please give it time all will be explained.

Thank you for reading.

Buffalo

Prologue.

Trip hangs back as the minions bring Kakistos his mid morning snack. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy a little carnage just that he preferred to be the one doing the killing.

Kakistos had been slipping of late, and Trip was beginning to wonder if perhaps it was time to take the reins.

Trip turns as one of the minions enters the "lair", he had been sent out at nightfall to collect the payments owed to the leader of Boston.

"Ah, do we have a gift for our master?" asks Trip with a smile.

"I have made the collections, but Hamilton's nest, it was destroyed. All I found was dust." Says the minion prostrating himself before Trip.

"A hunter?"

"No one knows, but it is the likely conclusion."

"Well then we shall have to remedy that, hunters are bad for business."

Chapter one

Murphy doesn't know how to react when he wakes to find a beautiful if young girl sleeping half dressed on his couch. Conner had told him that Xander would be staying with them again, but he hadn't mentioned his friend. Murphy decides the best course of action would be to ignore the girl and set about making breakfast.

He steps over Xander where he is sleeping on the floor and heads to the stove.

It isn't long before the smell of sausage wakes the rest of the now cramped apartment.

Faith comes to the table half asleep uncaring that she is wearing only a shirt and panties which leave little to the imagination, but the others were in similar states of undress as well. She notes Xander's fresh tattoos with interest.

"Already got your ink back I see," she says around a mouthful of food.

"Yeah, the brothers did them for me," replies Xander motioning to the two brothers. Murphy takes a little bow.

"I want the same," says Faith after a moment. She knew she didn't have the slayer spirit anymore; the likelihood of her being chosen again was slim at best. If she wanted to live her life, she needed an edge.

"You sure lass?" Asks Conner "It's far from a pleasant experience."

"I'm sure."

"Do you want the same as we put on the boy?"

"Yeah," says Faith looking at the heavy jagged tribal lines which adorn Xander's body.

"Well then, no time like the present I guess" says Murphy crossing the room to gather the needed equipment.

The Mc Manus brothers lived in a small single room abode; they were part of the large community of squatters that occupied this and other buildings like it in Boston.

It doesn't take long for Murphy to get what he needs. Across the room Conner leans down and grabs a bottle of whiskey.

"You'll be wantin' this first," he says handing the bottle to Faith.

"Faith, when it comes, don't fight it, let it in," says Xander holding her head looking directly into her eyes, before the tattooing begins. Trying to make her understand what's coming. Then it start's and there's not much else besides the pain.

She tries to hold onto what he's saying, but the pain is clouding her mind over, and Xan's voice is a gentle murmur of noise coming from her side. Then she finds herself no longer seeing the walls of the apartment, she is in a vast desert, the sun is shining harsh, bright, and she isn't alone.

Xander knows when he sees Faith's eyes go blank that she has reached the spirit plane, he can only hope she remembers his instructions.

She is silent for moments before her eyes blink open to reveal the slit pupils of a cat. Then things get interesting.

***

The four of them sit panting in exhaustion after the work is done. The now depleted bottle being passed between them. Conner has an ice pack resting between his legs.

"Sorry bout that," says Faith passing him the bottle. Conner shrugs it off as he takes the bottle.

"I have to say that is the first time I've seen a woman do that," says Murphy with a chuckle. Faith halfheartedly cuffs him, he dodges easily with a laugh.

"Honestly, where did you learn to curse like that?" asks Conner passing his brother the bottle.

"I've been askin' that for close to ten years an she still refuses to tell me," interjects Xander from his place lying on the other side of the couch. He props his head up and grabs the bottle from Murphy. He takes a long pull to sooth his wounded pride, how in the hell she managed to get a hold of that knife, he shrugs it off as he gingerly touches the shallow cut on his arm. He passes the bottle back to Faith and collapses back to the floor.

"Hell boys, you'd think you'd never dealt with a lady before," she says finishing off the bottle. Her words raise a halfhearted chuckle from the others; the chuckles soon turn to full, belly laughs as they finally give in to their exhaustion.

Chapter two.

Faith and Xander walk side-by-side enjoying the cool night air. They had finally woken from their exhausted slumber a few hours ago, and decided it was time to test out Faith's new legs so to speak. The tattoos didn't give abilities anywhere near to that of a slayer, but they did give a normal human an edge.

The powers of the tattoos were spiritual in nature, much like how the slayers are imbued with their power. The power of the tattoos was really more like a contract with a foreign spirit.

Xander remembers when an ancient Sorcerer in Africa first marked him. Somewhere in all that pain he found himself transported. He was in a deep wood, looking into the eyes of a hungry dire wolf.

The animal imparted power, strength, but it also brought other changes. Xander always had a need for meat, as raw as possible. Sometimes he would simply let himself go and bring down a deer, but the others always seemed disturbed by this so he tried to keep it apart from them.

He knew that Faith was still feeling the after effects of the bonding. She had an animal stalk in her steps that spoke of a hunting predator. Xander taps into the spiritual power of his markings, letting his conscious self fall aside; then he lets himself smell the night.

There it was, a scent of blood, ash. An animal grin touches his lips, he turns to Faith and knows she has smelled it too.

"Ladies first," he says with a grin showing far too much tooth.

"What a gentleman," says Faith with a smirk, before taking off at a run. Xander lets himself enjoy the view for a moment before following.

They come down an alleyway to find three men. It is clear they are vampires; even if their scent hadn't completely blanketed the alleyway it would have been obvious. Faith has already set into one of them, her fists drawing blood and cries of joy from her lips. Xander dives in, his pearl handled 1911 forgotten at his waist.

It only takes moments for the two of them to tear through the vampires. They are soon walking away; traces of blood on their hands and cloths the only sign of their encounter.

The two of them find their way to a diner, the same one they had sat in the night before. They order coffee and sit.

"Is that what it's always like for you?" Asks Faith after a moment.

"Yes."

"I knew you were different since Africa but I had no idea."

"I hid it. It was more important to give them what they needed."

"Needed?"

"They needed a friend, a watcher, they didn't need a warrior."

"Where do you want to go first?" asks Faith after a moment. Xander releases a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He had feared that Faith would have no desire to stay with him after this.

"No plans, just need to move for a bit."

"We'll need a car."

"Well then I guess we'll have to find one," he says with a wicked grin.

***

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asks Faith as Xander finishes cutting through the fence. Yeah, they hardly ever check their stock, and they're reported as recovered so we won't have to worry about being pulled over for driving a stolen car.

"Still seems like this could blow up in our faces," says Faith looking at the sign proclaiming police impound lot.

The two adults stuck in teenager bodies walk through the parked cars. They pass up the mini vans and SUVs' without a second glance. They walk through until Xander suddenly stops. Faith almost bumps into his as she had been looking to the side. She almost says something until she sees the car. A black 1967 dodge charger, a thing of beauty.

The two of them walk up to the car and begin going over it. To their surprise not only is it unlocked, but the keys are in the ignition. Xander grins wholeheartedly at Faith as the engine easily turns over.

"What do you say?"

"Definitely the ride for us."

Chapter three

The first sign that something is wrong, is when Faith and Xander find the door open upon returning to the apartment.

They were still ridding the high of their escapade returning home for the night. The planned to leave tomorrow after a good nights sleep. But their plans were shattered by what they find. The brothers tied bloody. It is clear they've put up a fight. A black man impeccably dressed is feature twisted into a demonic visage standing over them. He is flanked by six other vampires, their cloths ranging from biker to jogger.

"Ah is see you've finally dined to join the party," says the apparent leader with a grin.

Without thought, Xander pulls his pearl handled colt 1911 and fires. The leader is on the ground a bullet between his yellow eyes. Faith is already tearing into the muscle. Xander quick pulls a blade and dives at the brothers, cutting r the ropes binding them. Conner is conscious but Murphy isn't moving. Xander quickly hoists the Irishman into a fireman hold. Faith disengages from her fight and grabs Conner helping him to run.

The four of them get out of the building as fast as they can, the surviving vampires close on their heels. Xander tosses Murphy through the Chargers ' open window. He dives through and gets behind the wheel. A second later Faith follows suit and takes the passenger seat. Faith grabs Xander's gun from his lap and opens fire into the vampires chasing them.

Several of her shots land well enough to take them off their feet. Xander hits the gas and they peel out.

"How is he?" Yells Xander back to Conner.

"Not good," one of those vamps took a bit out of him, he's lost a lot of blood" says Conner as he desperately tries to stop his brothers' bleeding.

"Where's the nearest hospital?"

"St. Mary's, take the next right."

Xander complies trying to edge as much speed out of the car as he can.

***

Xander and Faith pace the cramped hallway of the hospital waiting for news on Murphy.

"It was shortsighted," says Xander angrily.

"What?" Asks Faith.

"I knew Trick and Kakistos were here, I should have gone after them."

"If you had I'd be sitting with your mangled body now. Kakistos isn't something to be trifled with. I know." Says Faith crossing her arms and barring Xander's way, forcing him to cease his pacing.

"We'll make them pay, but we'll do it right," she says looking him in the eye.

"What do you have in mind?" Xander asks. Their discussion is cut short by Conner appearing. He has a weary smile on his face.

"Murph will be fine," he says "they're getting blood back in him, say he should be on the mend by morning."

"Conner. I'm sorry, I made you a target-"

"You did nothing. We know what you are and what you do, do you really think that we weren't prepared for the consequences?" says Conner cutting him off.

"How did they get in, asks Faith "you didn't give them an invite."

"Squatters' rights apparently don't apply in the metaphysical," says Conner "now tell me how we're getting even with the bastards."

Chapter four

Xander walks into Nights. He knows that this will probably end badly but it is the best of limited options.

He walks through the packed bar straight to Barny.

"Hey, I'll be needing a double," says Xander laying a bill on the bar top. Barny pours the drink.

"What's with the double shot of courage?" Asks the massive troll.

"I have a proposition" says Xander raising his voice so the whole bare can hear him "tonight I'm going after Kakistos, I plan to kill him. I know he has control of Boston, that you all pay him for the right to live in your homes. But what if you didn't, I need fighters, I don't care if you'd be trying to kill me normally, I just need you to have my back for one night.

If you want to finally be free, come with me" Xander finishes. He grabs the bottle Barny had left on the bar and pours another drink. Downing it in a single gulp he slams the glass to the floor.

"Blood will flow tonight, make it that of your oppressor," with that Xander leaves the bar, the beings within remain silent as he passes.

***

Xander meets Faith in front of the warehouse that Kakistos has claimed as his own. It was common knowledge that this was his castle, no one in Boston was fool enough to try attacking him.

"How did it go?" Asks Xander of Faith and Conner. They had gone to a friend of Conner's to obtain armaments.

"You wouldn't have believed this guys place, he had a fucking cannon" says Faith opening the trunk of the Charger. The trunk now contains several assault rifles and a wide variety of other weapons. Xander grabs one of the rifles, it is a military grade M16, able to go full auto.

"This is incredibly illegal and incredibly cool," says Xander sighting down the weapons barrel.

"Where's mine," says a voice from the darkness. The three of them turn to find Murphy limping up to them.

"Murph, you shouldn't be out, you lost a lot of blood man," says Conner with concern moving to his brothers' side.

"Well I plan to be getting blood out of them so we should be grand," says Murphy in reply. He moves over to the car and grabs one of the rifles. "Now this is nice" he says with a grin. They realize there would be no use in trying to dissuade him, he was in the fight now.

"So these are the great freedom fighters," Xander turns to see Barny. The massive troll is dressed in leather armor, worn and beaten from heavy use, a massive broadsword is slung at his back.

"Don't know if I'd call us great," says Xander "you here to join us?"

"We all are," replies Barny with a grin; with that the shadows come alive. Demons, humans, vampires. It was an army.

"Hell, we just might live through this," says Conner with a smirk.

***

Kakistos was enjoying playing with his food. His victim was a young Pilipino girl his minions have grabbed for him. He was about to have his first taste when Trick walks in and interrupts.

"What?" Asks the ancient deformed vampire with annoyance.

"Sire, it seems we have a pest problem." Kakistos finally notices that his servant has a still healing wound between his eyes. Trick had been shot.

"Pest are to be dealt with, do you job and stop ruining my lunch," says Kakistos turning his attention back to the whimpering girl. He is about to sink his fangs into her unmarked flesh when the room seems to explode.

Xander and Faith had decided to start the fight by emptying their assault rifles into the warehouse. They watched their weapons tear holes through the steel siding of the building. Then the weapons click empty. Xander and Faith drop the now useless guns.

"Ready?" Asks Xander of Barny.

"You just try to keep from ending up on me blade," he replies with a grin. The massive troll raises his broadsword and roars a terrifying battle roar; the assembled force soon echoes the cry. Their group is now close to a hundred strong, almost all of them demons that Xander would have no desire to go toe to toe with. With the battle called they all descend upon the warehouse. The assembled mystics unleash a massive flurry of energy, which is followed by a wall of demon and human warriors.

The assembled vampires loyal to Kakistos break like tissue paper at the attack. Xander fights with his colt in one hand a machete in the other. It is moments before the latter is covered in blood. Xander lets the wolf loose, like he hadn't in years. His eyes turn yellow, not the yellow of a vampire the yellow of a wolf, and in an instant he isn't Xander anymore he is the animal now. His compatriots back away from him as he roars an inhuman howl of glee and dives into the fight. Twenty vampires fall before him, helpless to stop his animal ferocity.

Faith cuts at the enemy around her with her machete; she can feel it coming, a berserker rage overcoming her. It finally crests, her eyes flash catlike for a moment, and she dives into the heart of the enemy.

She and Xander find themselves fighting back to back, their blades felling all who stand in their way. Then he is there; Kakistos, in all his deformed cloven hooved infamy. Xander feels his wolf bay at the wrongness of the creature. Faith feels a growl rise in her throat. And as one the two warriors attack the ancient vampire.

Barny has just finished cleaving a minion in two when he hears the ferocious roar echo through the battleground. He looks to see the two teens attacking Kakistos, no sense letting the pup have all the fun. Barny starts cutting a path to the real battle.

Xander and Faith dive at their enemy. Cutting at Kakistos with their blades to little effect. Though it does enrage the ancient vampire. He grabs Faith as she passes too close, and with a single twist of his wrist shatters hers. Her weapon drops from a limp hand, as she cries in pain.

Xander howls in rage at seeing her pain. He abandons all pretence of strategy; he attacks Kakistos with everything he has hacking and slashing at the creature. He putts so much force into his blows that his blade finally shatters, but he still keeps pounding at the vampire with his hands his fist becoming bloody. Then he is thrown aside.

Barny has finally made his way across the battle to Kakistos. The boy is in a rage, Barny can see he has ripped his hands to shreds in his frenzied attack.

Barny finally comes into striking distance as Xander is thrown free by Kakistos. As the ancient deformed vampire attempts to regain its feet, Barny raises his massive broadsword. With a single swing Barny cleaves Kakistos in two. Barny watches in satisfaction as the evil creature turns to dust.

Chapter five

The battle quickly ends after Kakistos is defeated. Xander sits on the floor his back resting against a wall, he is exhausted.

"Guess we live to fight again," says Conner dropping to the ground beside him. They watch as the rest of the fighters go over the carnage to find tokens of their victory. One of the demons, a green froglike being, cries out to the others when he finds a back room filled with treasures collected by the now dead vampire.

After some time Faith flops down next to them, Murphy close behind.

"What do you say we sleep for a couple of weeks?" Asks Faith with a tired grin.

"Could go for that," replies Xander. He doesn't see Barny's approach, which is surprising given the trolls size, suddenly there he is. Standing in front of the small bedraggled group.

"A good battle pup," says the demon with a grin "we have won our freedom for a time, perhaps a long time." He pauses for a moment before reaching behind his back. He withdraws a blade; it is the length of Xanders' forearm, though it is little more than a dagger to the troll. it is beautifully crafted. He pauses for a moment before handing it to Xander.

"Show that to any of my kind and they will accept you, you're troll-friend now" he says with a grin, before turning to rejoin the rising celebration taking place in the warehouse.

"Look who made a friend," says Faith nudging Xander.

The party ended up lasting into the dawn hours. Demons and humans beings who would have been natural enemies any other time drank together. They were free.

Epilogue.

Trick stumbles through the dank sewer. He had never been a fan of this particular avenue of travel, but the bloodbath he had left behind had given him no other manner of escape.

He doubted that his former compatriots would survive the battle, but it mattered little to him. He had survived, and he would rebuild. Boston would soon bow before Trick.

The vampire doesn't see the large polgara demon who had followed him down into the sewer. He doesn't hear it extend it's bone spike. Trick does however feel pain as the massive demon pierces his heart, killing him with a single blow.

Thanks for reading. I will be posting this story here due to several requests but be sure to keep checking the main site as side stories will be starting soon which wont be on TtH.

I really have been bowled over by the responce i've gotten to this series so far, thank you for reading.

be sure to sign up for the updat notification on the main site and follow me on twitter buffalo97422587 for news on coming stories.

thank you.

Buffalo


	3. Chapter 3

interlude: A conversation with an Irish vampire

A Conversation with an Irish Vampire.

so this is just a little interlude to wet your whistle. I have several new chapters which will be coming up soon.

this chapter is set outside the continuity of the series. i wrote myself into a little hole which several people pointed out to me, this is meant to explain angel being turned in an ireland free of vampires. enjoy.

interlude.

Xander and Angel sit in Caritas. It is hours after closing and they have been working on a bottle for the better part of the night. They were at the point of sad clarity.

"You know, I've been wondering something for a time now," says Xander.

"Yeah?" replies Angel. He realizes that his Irish accent had come out.

"I heard this story once, that no vampire has ever spilt human blood on Irish soil. But I thought you were turned in Ireland."

"I was," replies Angel after a moment.

"So was the story was bullshit?"

"Not exactly. People like to go to extremes with things. It isn't that no blood has ever been spilled, so much as the consequences are so severe it might as well be true.

Darla never was one to take a warning. She heard the stories of a land free of vampires and all she saw was a feeding ground free of competition.

She cut a bloody swathe through the villages, thinking nothing would come of it. It wasn't until after she turned me that they came. She had been hunting Ireland for all of a week when the warriors caught our scent. I have never been as terrified as the night they found us. We were sleeping in the house of the local mayor; he had been our supper the evening previous.

I thought the Wild Hunt had ridden. They were horsemen, a hundred strong. Darla and I managed to barely stay ahead of them on the horses we had stolen. We ran them to death but the horsemen still chased us. They would have caught us but the sun rose.

Whatever the guardians of Ireland are they have less love for the light of day than vampires.

Darla and I barely stopped to find cloths able to shield us from the sun.

I could feel the skin peeling from my bones as we kept on. It was the height of day when we finally made it to the sea. I was little more then sinew and bone, Darla barely any better. We dove into the sea, and never looked back. We washed ashore on England, it took the better part of a small fishing village to reconstitute us."

Silence fills the deserted bar after Angel finishes his tale. Xander doesn't have a response.


	4. Chapter 4

The Road

The Road.

Author: Buffalo

Email: brfanfic

A very special thanks to JonnyNapalm for his incredible work betaing this story. I do not own any of the fandoms used herein, this is a work of fanfiction and can not be used for commercial gain. please feel free to comment or send me an email on your thoughts on this story.A side note on cannon, all seasons of BtVS will be considered cannon but after that the comics are not followed as closely.  
if some of the characters act out of character to how they are known in their respective source materials, please give it time all will be explained.  
Thank you for reading.  
Buffalo

Prologue

The woman walks through the dense forest. She finds herself coming here more and more, to see him. The manor house was typical of the old homes of English lords, hard and cold. The woman breaks through the last of the forest and finds herself on the edge of the over manicured lawn. She gazes up trying to glimpse something through one of the numerous windows in the distance.  
Her breath catches, as it always does, as she sees him through a window.  
He was so different from the warrior who had died in her arms. So fragile seeming, his glasses slipping down his nose as he buries himself in a book. He must be about seventeen now. She turns away blinking. He was the reason for all she has done, she would not let him die again. Her heart would not survive it.  
A shimmering portal appears in the air beside her and she steps through. It quickly vanishes, to leave a quiet forest.

Chapter One

Faith walks down the dark alleyway leading to nights. It was two weeks since what the locals had deemed the battle of Boston. Two weeks of peace which had been steadily pulling Xander into a depression, which Faith recognized.  
Xander had gone to a dark place after the fall of Sunnydale, after the death of Anya. Faith had been involved in her relationship with wood and hadn't been there to see his epic blowup in Cleveland. But she had heard the fallout. He left the Scoobies and lost himself in Africa.  
Xander had never totally come clean, but Faith had put enough together to know that the first months there had been spent in the bottom of a bottle. Xander had for years struggled with his parent's alcoholic nature, for years abstaining. But he had lost all cares he just wanted to disappear.  
Faith knows that an old soldier had been the one to pull him back into the world, give him back his fight.  
Xander rarely talked about his time with County, but it was clear he respected the man.  
After that stories started filtering out of Africa, of two Americans. They were crazy tales of crazier men taking on armies and devils.  
They were the Quatermain's of the twenty-first century.  
Faith suspects that Xander would have liked to stay there forever, but things turned. County died in battle, and Twilight had surfaced.

Xander always held it together better in a crisis than peacetime. Faith enters Nights. It is hours after closing. She finds it eerie how quiet the normally bustling bar is. She sees him there, sitting at the bar, drinking from a mostly empty bottle. Barny is waiting next to the door for Faith. He had been the one to call her.  
"Thanks for calling me." she says to the massive troll.  
"Hell, figured you'd be the one wantin' to know. I'll leave ya ta be wit him," he says leaving the bar.

They are alone in the dimly light space. Faith finds her eyes tracing the lines of Xanders body. He had put on muscle since they had found each other. He was already in better shape since the fight against Kakistos. It had really been pure luck that they had both seen their way through the battle.

" H'lo Faith," says Xander in a slurred voice without turning.  
"Hey X-man," she replies moving up to sit next to Xander.  
"Wan' a drink?" he asks sliding the bottle across to her. She takes a swig of the amber liquid.  
"Looks like you're tryin' for a record."  
"Hell, figure I drink enough an I'll trick myself tha' things are like they were."  
"Before Halloween or before Anya?" Xander finches like she hit him at the name of his former fiancé. He grabs the bottle quickly draining the last of its contents angrily.  
"Don't talk about her."  
"See I hit a nerve." Xander seems to collapse in on himself; he turns to Faith with a tired look in his eyes. Faith had seen that look before. It was the absence of hope which was all to familiar to anyone who spent some time on the street.  
"I failed her" he says after a moment "I should have protected her, gods damn it I should have married her. It was one of the worst mistakes of my life, leaving her there at the altar."  
"She forgave you, in the end."

"I need to move, I need a fight. I don't think when I have a battle."  
Faith looks at him. She had been going crazy before he found her. She didn't know whether to trust the memories, the violent life she had woken to find implanted in her mind. But she too had been feeling the rising need for something to do.  
She knew she could have a home her, have peace here, she also knew that if she stays she will undoubtedly end up killing herself from sheer boredom.  
"We'll leave tomorrow," she says.  
"Thank you," says Xander looking at her with a gaze of complete relief.

***

Xander feels a weight lifting from his chest, as the Charger breaks free of the Boston city limits. The road is rushing under them, and the horizon has a million possibilities. He turns for a moment to look at Faith. He wouldn't have been at all surprised if she had decided not to come with him after his display last night, but she had barely seemed to hesitate.  
Xander feels a pang of self-disgust at his display. He shouldn't have let himself lose his composure like that. He is normally able to control his drinking, but there were times when he found himself giving in. The Harris genes coming into effect.

Conner and Murphy hadn't wanted to let them go. The brothers had a strong protective streak that had come out in force after the battle. The two Irishmen had all but adopted them, seeming to now think of Xander and Faith as younger siblings.  
They had finally agreed to meet up in LA next spring, when Xander and Faith would be returning to Sunnydale, hopefully in time to prevent the harvest.

The brothers McManus had given them their number if they run into any trouble. Xander turns his attention back to the horizon.  
Faith is looking over a map. It was good to be on the road. She could see Xander relaxing a soon as they left Boston. As if a great weight was off his shoulders.

"So," says Xander "where to first?"

Chapter two.

Faith stretches her legs as Xander fills up the Charger. They had been on the road for two weeks now. Faith walks through the isles of junk food in the gas station. She grabs bags of assorted edibles as she makes her way to the register.  
Their funds had started to run low after the first week. You can only get so much cash from raiding vamp nests; most don't even bother with cash. In the end though they came up with a solution, a way to put their unique skill set toward monetary gain.  
It started with a job they had stumbled into it. They had found a Slitheen nest in Wyoming being led by a charismatic human. He was using the demons to rob banks. The story of the "Halloween bandits" had made national news.

It was a moonless night, as the two warriors approached the rundown house which the Slitheen were using. Xander draws the short-sword Barny gave him after the defeat of Kakistos. One of the demons is lurking in the shadows of the house guarding against intruders. Luckily the demon wasn't very proficient, he had fallen asleep on the job. Xander didn't give him the chance

to wake.

As Xander was taking care of the guard faith is entering the house. She has a machete in her right hand ready for attack. It isn't long coming. She is barely through the doorway when one of the demons is upon her. They fall to the ground the demon on top. She feels sharp teeth sink into her shoulder as she hacks at it with her blade.  
The demon slumps heavily onto her and she can feel the warm sensation of blood. Faith flops the now dead demon off of her.  
It's yellow blood had soaked her shirt. Faith almost swings her blade when she feels a hand on her shoulder, but she realizes it is Xander. He is checking the wound the demon had left with its teeth. Silently his fingers probe the wound checking to see if an artery or vein was nicked. After a moment he removes his had, the relieved expression on his face making it clear that the wound isn't serious.

Faith takes the lead as they venture deeper into the house. They encounter two more demons in the next room. They are dealt with efficiently and quietly. Finally they are at the master bedroom. The door is polished and clean, in fact it is the first thing in the house they have seen which could be called such. Silently Faith opens the door.  
Xander rushes in blade at the ready, and is sent flying back out by a colorful burst of light.

Faith hears a groan as he hits the far wall, she hopes that the sound means the magical blast hadn't harmed him much. She readies her machete and rushes the dark room. She finds a frail looking man holding a wand. Without though she manages to doge the blast of energy he sends her way with a word. Dodging back and forth she rushes the mage. Closing the gap, trying to negate the advantage he has. She gets in close enough to grab the man's wand. And in a single motion snaps it.

The sudden change in the mage is astonishing. His eyes widen at the loss of his focus. Faith expects him to simply continue casting his magics at her, but he seems to fold in on himself. He shrinks back from her shielding his face with his arms. He is crying like a baby.  
Faith barely spares the time to knock the man unconscious before running to check on Xander. She finds him slumped against the wall. She feels overwhelming relief flood through her as she finds he has a strong pulse. She slaps his face lightly bringing him back around.

"You get that trains number? I think I might sue." He says groggily as he finally comes around.  
"Don't know about the train, but I got the driver," says Faith slumping down next to him.  
"He's alive?"  
"Yeah."  
"What we do with him now?"  
"Beats me." In the end they decided to call Barny. It turned out that the British wizarding government wanted the man, and he had a rather large bounty on his head. Both Xander and Faith had had dealings with the British wizarding government. They had been involved in a loose alliance with the watchers council for centuries. They had shared information for a time, but the wizards had decided to go underground once the military started hunting slayers.  
After the hefty payout they received for the rogue wizard. Xander and Faith realized that there was potential here. Faith finally put forward what they were both thinking a few days later. They decided to become bounty hunters.  
The underworld had many wanted criminals, demons, mages, and other assorted beings, and there were few willing to hunt them down.  
There decision was why they now found themselves in Texas, chasing a rogue werewolf.

Chapter Three

Xander watches Faith as she walks into the gas station. God he loved watching her. It was odd at time seeing her in a body so much younger then most of his memories. It still throws him when he looks in the mirror and sees a fourteen-year-old pipsqueak looking back. He misses the days when he could make a path through a crowd with his glare alone.  
Xander watches the fast rising numbers on the pump absently. These past weeks on the road had been some of the happiest he could remember for a long time.  
He hears Faith returning with food for the road ahead. She had scared up a job. A bounty had been put out on a werewolf. He had taken to purposely locating himself in the center of population centers on the verge of the full moon. The rogue wolf had racked up a truly impressive body count. He however had made the mistake of biting the daughter of a wealthy mage. The man was a seer who had used his talent to make a fortune on the stock market. He wasn't a battle mage, but he knew how to find those capable of hunting a wolf.

The bounty had gone out two days ago. Xander had no doubt that they were not the only bounty hunters after the small fortune that was up for grabs.  
Xander finishes filling up the Charger. Daylight was burning, and the moon was coming.

***

Faith sits on the bed of the cheap motel they are staying in. She is methodically sharpening her machete. She has grown rather attached to the hardy blade; it's seen her through battle safe a half dozen time since Kakistos. She was surprised it was in as good shape as it is considering the abuse she had put it through.

"How long?" She asks Xander absently.  
"Hours yet, before moonrise," replies Xander from his place at the table. He is currently cleaning his pearl handled colt 1911, a fresh box of silver shell sits on the table to his side.  
Neither of them like wolf hunts. Faith always finds memories of Oz bringing shades of gilt to her mind remembering the fact the werewolf is human all but a handful of nights. That they had a life and a family before their change. But monsters like this one, when the human half is purposely placing himself so he will attack humans, they are monsters in need of being put down.  
Faith starts at the sound of Xander racking the slide of his reassembled weapon.

"You should get some sleep," he says absently, Faith can see the tension in his shoulders "it'll be a long night."

Xander watches Faith as she tries to grab some sleep before moonrise. Xander wishes he could have a drink to calm his nerves, but it would be foolish tonight. Compulsively he begins breaking down his freshly cleaned gun again. He needed to do something to keep his hands busy.

***

Xander is in a mist filled wood. It is familiar but he can't quiet place it. He casts about but it is just out of reach. Looking down at himself he is surprised to find the muscle tone and scares of his days after Africa. He is holding a long dagger in his hand.

"Xander, run" says a familiar voice from behind him. He turns to see a contour run into view, it takes Xander a moment to recognize her as Dawn. Dawn, he hadn't though about her in so long, would she be here, exist as Buffy's little sister, or was she still the key, guarded by monks in a distant land. Dawn runs by grabbing his hand, pulling him up onto her back. Xander finally puts the facts together; if Dawn is a contour then he knows why this place is so familiar. It is the forest surrounding the castle, this was the night Twilight attacked and destroyed their new home, killed so many of their friends.  
This was the first real battle of the slayer war. Soldiers appear out of the mist without though Xander takes him down with his blade.  
In the original time he and dawn had escaped the soldiers, made their way deep into the forest. Dawn convinced the forest spirits, the centaurs, and the ents to help them turn back their attackers. It was probably the first time she had been glad her ex had cursed her into her new body. But this wasn't then. Dark shapes appear from the mists around them. Cruel caricatures of the soldiers that had chased them so long ago. Xander feels them pull him from dawn's back, their clawed hands ripping into him.

Xander wakes with a start. He had fallen asleep in his chair. Apparently he had been making noise in his sleep because faith is shaking him awake with a worried expression.  
"You alright?"  
"Yeah, bad dream. It time?" he asks avoiding her questioning look. He pulls aside the curtain to reveal the dusky sky "Looks like it's time to go to work."

***

The alleyway is dark, grim and covered. Xander tried not to let the stench of urine turn his stomach as he lets the wolf enhance his sense of smell. He inhales, trying to catch the distinctive scent, which all werewolves have. He inhales, the smell of Faith, pulls at him. Her smell of ash and blood. He tries to put it out of his head. He is about to give up when he catches a hint. It is slight, but unmistakable for what he is looking for.

"Found him," he says before breaking into a run. Faith is close on his heels. The wolf is headed straight to the heart of the city. Looking up he catches a glimpse of fur as the werewolf leaps across the space between two buildings. It was using the rooftops. Xander jumps catching the bottom rung of a fire escape. His weight pulls the ladder down to the ground.  
Faith leaps up grabbing a higher step and starts up. Xander follows as soon as the ladder hits the ground. As soon as they are on the roof the werewolf comes into sight. It had stopped it's flight in favor of investigating it's pursuers.  
It is one of the largest werewolves Xander has ever seen, a true alpha, eyes glowing red in the light of the full moon.  
Xander draws his colt and empties his clip into the werewolf. Shooting from the hip he hits dead center. Unfortunately it only seems to piss the werewolf off.  
Xander dives out of the way as it rushes him in a blind rage. Xander pulls his short sword as he rolls away. He comes back to his feet to see faith wailing on the werewolf with her machete.  
She had soaked the blade in a special brew of wolfs bane the previous night, it seems to be having an effect. Every deep valley she opens with her blade leaves a smoking wound which heals slowly.

Xander tries for an opening but Faith is moving too quickly. For a moment it seems she has the werewolf on the ropes, then it suddenly swipes at her with a viciously clawed paw. Faith falls back.  
"NO" screams Xander lunging at the beast. He slashes at it with his short sword. He gets lucky, his wild swing connects with the werewolf, cleaving through its arm.  
It screams in pain and rage. Not giving it the chance to recover Xander lunges in close swinging his blade.  
With a single motion he cleaves it's head from its shoulders.  
Not stopping to savor his victory Xander rushes to Faiths side.  
She fell on her back, she is moving but stunned. Turning her over Xander looks at where the wolf had connected with her.  
Xander breathes a sigh of relief when he sees that her leather jacket had taken the blow. The werewolves' claws hadn't broken the skin.  
He collapses forward embracing her. He had though that the werewolf had killed her. Faith returns the embrace.  
The blow had stunned Faith. The wolf hadn't gotten its claws into her but it's blow was like being hit by a refrigerator. She feels Xander pulling her into a tight embrace.  
She hears a muffled sound, he is crying. She wraps her arms around him, holding him close.

Chapter Four

The wolf had returned to his human form at his death. Faith was the one to grab the head, the bounty specified proof of identity. They made their way back to the cheap motel.  
Faith is laying back on the bed, Xander is standing staring out the window at the moon as it falls behind the horizon.

"I though I lost you," he says after a moment "I've lost a lot of people, too many... I don't think I would survive losing you too." Faith doesn't know what to say. They stay like that for a while, not saying anything.  
"Come to bed, it's late," says Faith finally. She scoots over to the side leaving room for Xander.  
Without response he takes the offered place, not bothering to shed his clothes.  
He lies on his back looking up at the ceiling. Faith watches him for a time, watches his even breathing.  
Finally she seems to make up her mind. Moving surely she wraps an arm around Xander, laying her head on his chest.  
She falls asleep there.


	5. Chapter 5

Dracula vs. Wolfram & heart

Hi, sorry it's taken so long to get the new chapter up. i am going to be redoing the external site so there won't be any updates for a little while.

I hope you enjoy the new chapter. a quick note on time-lines, i realize that blade trinity was put out quite a bit later then the first season of Buffy. i am fudging the time periods a little to suit my fancies, i am making a point not to talk about dates to help this.

enjoy.

Abigail Whistler doesn't know what to do. In the past hour she had had her entire world torn from her. Her friends, her comrades, he had killed them all.

She and Blade were out running down a lead. They had left the rest of the Nightstalkers completely unprotected.

There was no sign of Hannibal in the bloodbath. It's always possible they brought the body back to play with. Abigail hopes they decided to keep him alive.

She is sitting with her back to the wall. Her legs drawn close to her chest.

Blade had barely reacted to the bodies. He was always like that, cold to the touch.

Soon they would be going after Hannibal. His tracking signal was strong and steady. But it was doubtful, even with blade as her partner that the two of them would be able to take on the virtual army Dracula had gathered around himself.

They had all though Dracula was just a myth. But he had clawed his way into reality.

Abigail reaches behind her back, pulling out her cell phone. Mechanically she dials a number from memory.

Holding the phone to her ear she listens to the sound of the phone ringing.

After moments which seem like years there is finally an answer.

"Whistler, I though you said you were tired of me," says a mirthful voice.

"Yeah, well things change."

"What happened," says the voice suddenly becoming concerned.

"They're all dead Murph."

"Everyone?"

"It looks like Hannibal might have survived. I'm going after him tonight but I don't think a two man team will cut it this time."

"I'm too far away. But I might know someone who can help."

"Hunter?"

"Two, they're family, near enough at least." Abigail doesn't hesitate before giving Murphy the information to relay. She might have broken up with the Irishman but he had never given her the short end of the stick.

Here's hoping his record holds.

Chapter one

Xander is in the forest again. He knows it's a dream this time. It seems every time he closes his eyes of late he finds himself here. The dark forest.

In the future, or the past, god it can get confusing thinking of his life, the Slayer stronghold had been located near to here.

They had always just called it the castle. It had been the first time he had put down roots since Sunnydale, and it ended up as a smoking crater. Maybe he was cursed.

Xander casts about the dark forest. It's thick mist made it hard to see much of anything but he knew they were coming. They always came.

Sometimes they were dressed as the soldiers who attacked the castle, sometimes they were vampires, once in was the New York philharmonic but he is fairly sure that was because of some bad sushi.

His wait isn't long. But tonight the nightmare monsters decide to twist a new knife; they are wearing the faces of the dead. He sees Anya, Jessie, Slayers he had trained and lost, perhaps the worst is Tara her eyes seeming to bore into his soul. He falls to his knees before the legion of lost brothers and sisters. He doesn't resist as they tear into him.

Suddenly he hears a harsh ringing. With a start he bolts awake.

Blindly groping he grabs the telephone off the nightstand.

"Who is it?" Asks Faith groggily from beside him.

"Don't know, better have a good reason for calling at this hour," he replies.

"What?" He says harshly into the handset.

"Mornin' boyo," says a cheery voice from the other end.

"Murph? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sorry Xander, but this couldn't wait. How quickly can you get to LA?"

"How quickly do we need to?"

"I have a friend who is about to attack the mother of all vamp nests. They took her partner."

"She's going in tonight," says Xander with no trace of question in his voice. He would do the same if it were Faith.

"Yeah."

"Give me the address, we'll back her up," says Xander grabbing a pad from the nightstand. Faith is already getting dressed, hard not to listen into a telephone conversation with hearing good as theirs.

"Xander, the leader, you should know. It's Dracula." Xander sits there for a moment at the announcement of the name.

"Thanks Murph, talk soon," says Xander hanging up. It had to be Dracula didn't it.

***

Hannibal King wakes to a headache like he hasn't felt since his early twenties. It was that throbbing pulse right behind the eye, which make it hard to do much besides lay back and wait for it to pass.

The other people in the room had other ideas.

"Mr. King," says a female voice, a voice that had the sound of beauty and trouble "My name is Lilah Morgan, and you'll be telling me everything you know."

Chapter two

Abigail stands looking over her weapons. She has laid out all she plans to take with her tonight.

It is an impressive array, but she doubts it will be enough.

Dracula was set up in Wolfram and Heart. To say their security was tight was an absurd understatement. Their security forces were a private army outfitted with the latest equipment.

Slowly, methodically, she straps the weapons to herself. Pistols, knives, quiver. The last weapon she lifts from the table is her bow. She would probably die tonight, but she was going to take as many of the evil bastards with her as she can.

She hears him coming. Blade is more then capable of moving silently but he let her hear him coming.

"Someone just pulled up outside," he says in his deep voice. She turns to look at him. He is a virtual wall of muscle. His dark skin seeming to be carved from the deep shadows of the room.

"I didn't think they'd make it," she replies "I called in some backup."

"Capable?" It is funny how much meaning he put behind that one word.

"Extremely," she responds fitting almost as much into her reply.

They exit into the night to find a Chevy Charger silently waiting. At their exit two figures exit the vehicle. Abigail thinks it must be a bad joke when she finally gets a look at them. They were barely more then kids. If she didn't know better she would have though it was a teenager taking his girl for a joyride.

Abigail almost calls the whole thing off. Then she sees how they walk. Some things can never be hidden, no matter how hard you try. The walk of a predator is paramount among them.

"Murph sent you?" she asks when they finally close to speaking distance.

"Yeah," replies the boy "said you had a little problem, needed some help with it."

"Could say that. Ever heard of Wolfram and Heart?" The look of surprise on their faces make it clear that they had heard of the infamous law firm.

"We've had dealings," says the girl hesitantly.

"They took my partner, they want to take down the Nightstalkers and given time they'll be able to get all they need out of King."

"Have they called in the mystics yet?"

"No," replies Abigail in surprise.

"Then we have time, they're probably trying to get it out of him the old-fashioned way" says the boy turning and walking back to the charger.

The girl follows. The boy opens the trunk of the car to reveal a truly impressive armory. Abigail thinks she might see a faint grin on Blades face at the sight, but it is gone to quickly to be sure.

The two newcomers begin outfitting themselves for a fight.

"Do you have any figure on our opposition?" Asks the girl strapping a well used looking machete around her waist.

"A few hundred at least" replies blade.

"Human?"

"Mostly."

"Xan, you better grab the hollow points," the girl says to the boy. Nodding he grabs a box of clips and starts loading them into his pockets.

"You want an M-16?" He replies.

"Sure." That is how their conversation progresses for the following minutes. It was oddly fascinating to watch the teenagers as they kit themselves out with enough weapons to make a marine jealous.

"That's an interesting weapon," says Blade to the boy pointing to a beautifully crafted short sword he was strapping to his back.

"Yeah, it was a gift from a friend."

"Not many humans that can claim a troll as a friend," it isn't clear if Blade is trying to condemn or congratulate the accomplishment.

"Ain't many Dampheres alive today either," he replies. Abigail doesn't know the term but Blade is genuinely shocked at it.

"You've met others?"

"Once a long time ago."

"Where?"

"We survive I'll tell you," he says with a grin.

***

Faith looks up at the skyscraper. The Wolfram & Heart LA offices. The last time she had been here was after she woke from her coma.

She had been an open wound then. Angel had saved her.

She checks her M16 a final time. Faith looks back up at the building and grins, this should be fun.

She looks over to Xander to see a similar grin on his face.

He had had his run-ins with Wolfram & Heart in Africa. They had made it a priority to capture slayers after the mass calling. Their forces had focused on Africa. He had lost friends to their security forces.

Blade and Whistler were taking the roof, they were coming in through the front door.

Xander racks the slide of his M16.

"Ready to have some fun?" He asks his eyes flashing golden.

"Hell boy toy, you keep taking me out like this and I'll start thinking we're going steady," she replies, her eyes feline.

Xander and Faith start rethinking their approach when the security forces file into the lobby. Alarms blare at an ear shattering volume as Xander and Faith train their weapons on the darkly dressed paramilitary forces.

So how 'bout I take the hundred on the right?" Says Xander.

Chapter three.

Hannibal is starting to get tired of Lilah, and considering the blouse she was wearing that was saying something. But he had been chained here on his knees for hours and her questions were starting to repeat.

"Mr. King, we've been here for hours." Says Lilah finally.

"Well sweetie, much as I've enjoyed your company I'll understand if you want to be alone to fantasize about me," he says with a lecherous grin.

Lila barely hesitates before kicking him. Her severely pointed shoe brings a grunt of pain from the chained hunter.

"Ooh a little to the left."

"You 'Nightstalkers' have started to become a pain in my ass. I know killing you and your friends, while enjoyable, will only activate another cell. So you are going to tell me how to find every, single, one of you," she says punctuating her words with precisely aimed kicks.

"Sorry sweetie, but I made a pinky swear not to tell."

"You think they're coming for you." Says Lilah grabbing his face. She pulls him close wiping a stream of blood from his brow.

"They're not coming. This is one of the most secure buildings in the dimension. Even you're pathetic friends wouldn't try to save you." She says throwing him to the ground.

"Well you see," says Hannibal getting back up "when you join our little club, you join for life. And when one of us is taken, we make it our sole purpose to rain fiery vengeance down on those who would transgress against us. You see by now they will have tracked the chip all 'Nightstalkers' are surgically implanted with. They will have put together enough firepower to make the angels tremble. And they will be fucking you up like a a homeless man invited to dinner by hillbilly cannibals, right, about, now," says Hannibal. He looks up expecting alarms to sound at the attack.

"Well this is awkward. They're running a little behind."

"Yeah I'm sure," says Lilah making for the door.

"Really, do you have a cell phone I could borrow or something, they probably just need directions," he says as Lilah opens the door. That is when the alarm starts sounding.

Blade and Abigail had managed to infiltrate through the roof. It had gone smoothly, almost too smoothly. Abigail had a good readout on Hannibal's tracker, they were close.

They were within a hundred feet when the security forces finally found them.

They break apart, blade taking the right with his sword, Abigail on the left already putting two down with her bow.

Blade pauses for a moment allowing himself a grin. This is going to be fun.

***

Dracula looks at the girl they had given him to feed on dispassionately. There was little joy, even in blood, for him these days.

He knocks the girl out with a glance. He doesn't feel hungry. He sits back in his chair. He would be glad to finally be free of these people. There was no honor to be had here.

His interest is peaked when the alarm sounds. Perhaps something interesting would happen for once.

***

Xander strikes out with his blade. The perfectly honed blade sinks into the mans' heart easily. He pulls his weapon free and watches coldly as the guard falls to his knees. He might feel bad about killing the man of he didn't recognize his face.

He would have been one of the team to attack the slayer academy in Africa.

"That the last of them?" asks Faith from across the room. They are standing knee deep in bodies.

"Yes, we should go help the others" he replies turning to the elevator.

He pushes the up arrow causing the doors to open. Entering the absurdly normal looking elevator Faith punches the floor that was to be their next stop.

She looks over to Xander as the musac starts. She tries to hide her grin failing miserably. They laugh.

The doors open on the holding level. Xander automatically turns to head toward where Hannibal is supposed to be, but Faith pauses. Something is pulling her in the opposite direction.

She turns and walks toward it. She comes to a double door, they open without her touching them.

She knows automatically that the twin colt peacemakers sitting on the table in full view are what were calling to her. She doesn't stop to consider before she grabs the weapons from the table.

They feel perfect in her hands. The balance is like they were made for her.

"What are they?" Asks Xander from over her shoulder.

"Powerful, I think they were meant for me," she says experimentally twirling the weapons. Turning back to Xander she tucks the revolvers into the back of the pants.

"Back to work, we have a rescue to finish."

They come back into the hallway to find blade and Abigail carrying a man who looks like he's had better days.

"Going down?" Asks Faith pressing the button.

"You secured the lower levels?" Asks Blade in his usual monotone. Faith just looks at him not bothering to respond.

"So I'm Hannibal," says the man.

"Nice to meet you," says Xander reloading his pistol.

"So are you like the Mickey mouse club reserve or something? Hate to bring this up but you don't look like you're old enough to drive."

"Well we rescued you."

"Good point. So what are you doing tomorrow pretty lady" he says turning to Faith with a grin.

Mercifully the elevator dings signaling their arrival on the ground floor.

The doors open to reveal Dracula waiting for them. He has a grin on his face. Xander tries to block out his memories of the man. He might have considered him a friend once, but he is an enemy here and now.

Blade barely pauses before drawing his sword and lunging at the master vampire. Dracula barely bothers to spare the energy to send the half-breed tumbling into a wall.

"I have to say, this is some of the most beautiful violence I have seen in years.

You are truly artists in your medium." He says with a slightly mocking half-bow. Xander tried not to smirk at the vampire.

"I learned from some of the best," says Xander stepping forward drawing his short sword. He salutes Dracula.

"A duel? How interesting" he flips Blades' sword up into his hand from where it had fallen from the Dhamphiers' hand.

Xander waits for Draculas' move. He doubts he will be able to match the vampire blade to blade. Dracula had been the one to teach him fencing so many years ago, he had never been able to beat his teacher in a fair fight.

Dracula slashes with his blade, testing Xander's defense. He seems pleased by the response he receives.

"You have had training. Where did you learn?" Asks the vampire with genuine interest.

"Transylvania" says Xander with a crooked grin. He can see Abigail moving Hannibal to the door while Faith checks on blade.

"I have reason to doubt your story. Seeing as I am the only master of the style you seem to be using who lives in Transylvania. I would think I am not so senile as to have forgotten a pupil," says Dracula. As he talks he is continually attacking Xander trying to find a path around his blade.

Xander grins, suddenly turning his defense into an offense. Dracula cries in glee at the apparent skill of this human.

"Oh, I think I shall let you live after all," says the vampire.

"I have a proposition for you," says Xander locking together their blades and pushing in close to Dracula.

"We lay down our weapons and go our separate ways."

"Why?"

"I might be able to best you, probably not. But this doesn't seem the place for either of us to die."

"I have to say I don't think I wish to kill you," says the vampire pensively, as he breaks free and slashes at Xanders' chest.

"I think I'd like to survive this as well," says Xander with a wry grin as he manages to slice the right sleeve of Draculas' jacket.

"I didn't really like this job anyways," says Dracula suddenly coming out of his battle stance.

"See you around," says Xander edging towards the door.

"Don't forget your friend's weapon," says Dracula tossing the sword to Xander. He catches the weapon out of the air and breaks into the night.

That went better than he thought it would.


	6. Chapter 6

hemry

hello faithful readers.

so here is a new chapter. buffy v Lothos. i know the movie had problems, but the great whedon left it as cannon, so i will follow the master.

in further news, i want to announce the opening of a new contest. i want you to write the next chapter of this story, the top three stories will be posted here and considered part of the hunterverse, the rules are simple, write a crossover using any character already introduced in this story. paste the story into an email to me(my email is on my profile here), include any information you want included with the chapter.

you have a month to get the chapter to me, i will inform the winners via email, and will post their stories here.

absolutely any story can be used for the crossover, but the more original it is either in content or tone the more likely you will win.

good luck.

Buffalo.

Prologue

The bright light of the day stings her eyes as she exits the school. Buffy looks up at the sign proclaiming the building as Hemry high. She had though to live a lot longer than this.

Last night she had watched lothos kill Merrick. She could not run away. Buffy hears the rumble of pike's bike as he pulls up.

"Hello little girl, want a ride with a stranger?" she smirks to herself.

"Well I don't know."

"I have candy" he says with a grin dangling an after dinner mint under her nose.

"Well ok then" she says with a grin taking the sweet.

"So it's going down tonight?"

"Yeah. You don't have to be there, I would understand if you want to be as far away as possible."

"Hell, always wanted to go down in a blaze of glory." Buffy drops the issue getting on pike's bike. Neither of them sees the black charger sitting on the corner of the street. Buffy can't see the two displaced warriors sitting behind the tinted windows watching her.

Faith turns to Xander after Buffy drives away.

"Did you know about her boy toy?"

"Vaguely, she mentioned something about Vegas, but she didn't like to talk about the past much."

"Were you there?"

"When she fell? Yeah."

"I only heard the stories, did she really take down an entire fist of trolloks?"

"Two, it was like watching the angel of death. After angel fell she gave herself over to the slayer spirit completely. It was the myrdrall that slipped through and finished her."

"Do you think the nightstalkers will hold up their end?"

"They'll be here."

Chapter 1

Xander sits on the bed of the cheap hotel room he and faith had rented after the raid. His shirt is off exposing the heavy dark tattoos which cover his chest and shoulders. Faith tries to be quiet as she exits from the shower still toweling off her hair. He must be nervous about tonight. Xander only meditates if his nerves are worse then a few glasses can take the edge off.

She sits down on the bed. Xander already knows she is there, she watches as he takes one deep breath after another. She lets her towel slip down revealing her own tattoos. She looks at the intricate ink flowing over her skin.

It was a different perspective, having a spirit riding in your soul. Like a little voice in your ear, urging you onward. She can feel her panther. She was a being of speed and violence. The animal was a mirror to the slayer spirit in ways, but this time it was her choice, she had decide3d to make this her fate.

Faith closes her eyes. She reaches out and touches the panther with her mind. It is like brushing lightning. She can feel her eyes change, her pupils dilating and taking in the low light of the room.

Without a word faith reaches out and touches Xander's shoulder. His eyes are yellow, reflective, the wolf is as close to the surface as it ever comes. A shiver runs down her spine at the look in his eyes. She doesn't know if it's the panther urging her on or just that she is tired of resisting her urges. She pulls herself closer to Xander, barely noticing that her towel has fallen to the floor. Grasping his hair roughly faith pulls Xander into a kiss. He responds with mirrored intensity, pulling her down onto the bed.

***

Xander looks at the clock, its red readout illuminating the room in an unreal light. An hour past sundown, it was time to prepare. Slipping out of faith's arms he gently wakes her.

Neither of them speaks as the dress. They don dark cloths, heavy garments meant for abuse. Xander pauses for a moment before shrugging into his worn leather jacket. The brown leather was like a comforting suit of armor. A familiar friend that had been through a thousand battles with him and would see him through a thousand more.

Turning to faith he watches as she pulls on a pair on leather pants which were so tight as to seem to be painted on. He realizes his mind has gone completely blank at the sight of her.

"Well lover, got to say I'm flattered, but you might want to stay in the moment" says faith with a sinful grin. Xander smirks back pulling her into a kiss.

"What can I say, you're just too captivating." Grabbing a large duffel from the closet he sets it on the bed. Opening it he starts pulling out an array of weapons. When he is don a truly impressive collection sits on the bedspread waiting to be stowed.

"Ladies first" he says standing back. Faith starts grabbing knives, tucking a pair into her boots and a holstering several others in her jacket. She too still wore the jacket which had been sent to her on Halloween. It had taken a lot of abuse when they had gone after that were, but it was nothing which a few minutes with a needle and thread hadn't been able to fix. Faith takes two stakes, tucking them into the small of her back.

"You have the ammo for my new babies?" she asks after she is finished.

"On the desk. I'm glad Barny has friends here would have been a pain in the ass to get this together without his hookup" says Xander starting to outfit himself with a truly impressive array of blades. Finishing off he takes his short sword in hand. It was amazing workmanship, there had to be spell craft in the forging of it. After all the abuse he had already put it through it was still none the worse for the wear.

"How much of a tab we run up?" asks faith loading her revolvers.

"Well we should probably track down a few jobs after this."

"Bright side, we die tonight we won't have to worry 'bout being broke again" says faith slapping the barrel closed on her revolver. With a flourish she holsters the weapon. Tonight was not about subtlety, she is wearing both pastels. They are riding low on her hips.

Xander chuckles as he sheaths his sword on his back. He had broken down and cleaned his 1911 earlier, it now rode on his hip, its pearl handle seeming to glow in the dim light.

Chapter 2

It is a perfect moment, it is all Buffy can think as pike holds her in his arms. They dance to the bad music, ignore the idiots surrounding them. She wishes, then, that she could freeze that moment. But like all things it passes, and in its place chaos comes.

It goes to hell fast, as vampires seem to flood the gym. Pike ducks down grabbing his duffel full of crudely whittled stakes, she hides a grin as he pulls a toilet plunger bearing a sharpened point from the bag.

"Time to go to work" he says passing her the bag.

"Right" she replies, ripping the hem of her dress to free her legs. She pauses looking at the minion attacking her fellow students.

"Just go, take care of Lothos, I'll handle these ones." She is paused in indecision, when a shot rings out. She turns to see two figures, a man and woman, they looked like modern day gunslingers. The woman, a dark haired beauty with darker makeup had just fired a shot into the air, every eye in the gym was turned to her.

"Well then, let's party" she says with a sinful smile. Buffy doesn't know if she should run away from the clearly man woman, or help. Before she can decide a portion of the newly turned minions descend upon the two. Buffy could swear she heard the man laughing as they pile onto him, but there was no way. Buffy is about to rescue them when the mass of vampires suddenly collapse into dust.

"It can't be good that I keep inhaling this stuff" says the man brushing off his shoulder.

"What you waiting for girl? Join the fun" says the woman to Buffy as she grabs a diminutive vampire by the neck and proceeds to start bashing his head into a wall.

Buffy and pike join in the fight. The stand back to back and start killing the minions. She tries to keep close to pike but in the press she soon loses track of him. She finds herself fighting beside the woman.

"Who are you?" she asks as the woman dust three vamps in an intricate move her eyes can barely follow.

"call me cat, lover boy is wolf."

"I'm Buffy" she replies dusting a newly turned vampire she is fairly sure had sat in front of her in French.

"The boy toy your watcher? Gotta say he's a younger vintage then usual" says cat as she viciously tears through her opponents.

Buffy is speechless at the woman's apparent disregard of their predicament.

"You do realize that we're fighting for our lives her right?" asks Buffy finally. She is perturbed that cat starts laughing at her words.

"Girl, this is a Tuesday, when you're fighting for your life you'll know.

***

Pike watches the man as he dusts vampires left and right. He is fighting with a sword and clearly knows how to use it. Since when do people use swords?

"Take that you undead mother" yells pike plunging his stake into a vampire.

"Dude, you gotta be more mellow" says the man as he seems to flow around the flurried attacks of several of the vampires.

"Huh, I'm Pike" replies the young rocker as he attempts to stake another opponent.

"call me wolf" replies the man.

It seems like hours but mere minutes later the four panting fighters stand surrounded by piles of dust and bleeding bystanders. From the looks of it most of them would survive.

"You good lover" asks the girl as she cleans off her machete.

"Always. I got ten."

"Sixteen" she replies with a smirk.

"Showoff." As they talk Buffy checks on pike. He had made it through the fight with little injury.

"Well that finished the previews, lets see about the main show" says faith finally.

"Sounds like fun" replies wolf rolling his shoulders loosening up.

"You realize you two are crazy right?" asks pike.

"You think they'll show" asks cat ignoring the comment.

"They'll be here."

"Lothos is mine" says Buffy turning and starting for the door. Wordlessly the rest fall into step behind her.

***

Xander is struck with a profound feeling of déjà vu as they walk to battle. How many times had he followed her into the jaws of death. How many more would he in the future. He turns to faith, she has the same look in her eye. they had decided last night that it would be better if Buffy didn't recognize them when she finally comes to sunnyd. hence the false names.

With a grin he embraces the wolf, he can feel the change overtake his eyes, and the night comes into focus. With a mirrored look of mirth faith calls on her own spirit, he watches as her eyes change, her pupils extending into catlike slits.

Buffy tries not to be unnerved as the two of them start laughing.

***

Whistler looks down at the school grounds of Hemry high. Blade stands beside her a silent statue of implied power. She keeps her features smooth pulling a set of ear buds from her pocket. Taking out her iPod she hits play.

The thumping sounds of her latest playlist start pounding into her skull.

"So blade, what do you call a puss filled monster with no remorse?" asks Hannibal checking the clip of his weapon he ignores the silence from his two companions " a teenager" he giggles at his joke. Blade and whistler turn and look at him.

"What? Fuck you I'm hilarious" he says grinning as her slams the clip home in him modified m16.

Wordlessly whistler and blade step off the edge of the building. Blade plummets to the ground slamming down with enough force to crack the pavement. Whistler is slowed by grabbing onto a rope and lands a second after the massive dhamphere. Hannibal sits on the edge of the roof for a moment before clipping his harness into the rope and following them. He starts whistling a jaunty tune as he shoulders his rifle.

The gym of Hemry high is surrounded by a large number of vampires. It is clear that almost all of them are freshly turned. Their minds are too taken with bloodlust to do much resembling tactics.

Still whistling his tune Hannibal opens fire with his m16. The bullets might not dust them, but it would hurt like hell.

His gun clicks empty and Hannibal drops the weapon to the ground. Pulling a pair of cross encrusted knuckle dusters he grins.

"Baby, it is clobbering time. The three of them charge the disarrayed mass of vampires. They plunge into the mass just as the doors of the gym open to reveal Buffy, pike, Xander, and faith. The vampires didn't know what hit them.

***

Buffy plunges into the vampires, faith had known the gunfire was coming somehow, she had held them back until it ended.

Buffy grasps the stake pike had handed her moments before and starts taking down vamps. She sees figures, dark almost too hard to see, among the mass of vampires. They seem to dart through the mass followed by a cloud of dust.

She suddenly finds herself fighting back to back with the man called wolf.

"We got these fuckers, find lothos and end this" he says turning three vampires to dust with a swipe of his blade.

With a nod she breaks away for the fight. Without knowing how it is clear where she has to go.

She walks into a dark tunnel. Lefty appears before her.

"SO you made it" he says flashing his fangs.

"I gotta ask, old as you are, have you never considered investing in a hairbrush?" with a smirk he lunges at her. Sidestepping his clumsy attack Buffy plunges her stake into his chest.

"Oh" he says before crumbling into dust. She pauses for a moment looking down at the grey pile. Music starts to play. A solo violin playing a haunting melody. She follows the sorrowful sound. Coming into a dark room she finds lothos. He is lounged playing his violin.

"I knew you would come. Did you like my last gift for you? He was over a thousand years old, a true kill. I wanted you to feel that before the end." Lothos stops playing rising to his feet.

"Why can't I fight you?"

"Because this was always meant to be. You are my destiny, we are linked." He pulls Buffy into his arms, bearing her neck. Buffy doesn't know why she can't move, she needs to move. She can feel his cold lips on her neck. She knows what is about to happen, then it hits her. Merck's last words echo through her mind.

"Wait till the music stops." She doesn't know why but suddenly she can move.

Wait, are you actually telling me those lines work on girls?"

"What? We are one, you can't resist me" he says trying to hold her.

"Really dude, I gotta say it is not attractive to be this clingy" says Buffy elbowing him in the gut. His hold losses, as he is doubled over in pain.

"Bitch" he coughs out.

"Yeah, well, I'm the bitch that killed you" says Buffy pulling out her last stake and plunging it into the vampire's chest.

He screams out in pain his voice cracking. Buffy watches impassively as the master vampire crumbles into dust.

***

Xander slumps against a wall suddenly feeling the dozens of wounds he had sustained from the battle. He can feel the comforting weight of faith as she leans into his arm.

Open his eyes he looks out at the dust filled battleground. Pike is leaning on the fence clutching his side. The nightstalkers have already disappeared into the night.

"Well what you want to do next?"

"I didn't have anything else planned." Xander pats down his pockets, finding his flask he pulls it out and opens it. Just as he's about to take a drink faith grabs it downing a large pull. After a second she hands it back to him. Chuckling he finishes it off.

"So I gotta ask, this whole thing, how often this happen" asks pike from across the yard.

"Fair bit" replies faith "Tough the medical makes up for it."

"You get medical?"

"No."

Xander looks up to see Buffy walking out into the open.

"He dead?"

"Yeah, toast." She says plopping down next to Pike.

"To living another day" says Xander producing another small flask from his jacket. He makes to drink only for faith to grab the flask from him again.

"Dude, come on." Says Xander as he produces another flask.

"How many of those do you have?" asks Buffy with an incredulous look.

"Enough" replies Xander downing the flask.

Chapter three.

Xander and faith sit in the charger. They are outside Buffy's house. They drove her and pike here after the fight. Xander watches as the two of them limp into the house.

"Odd seeing her so young."

"Hell I can't believe she managed to take a master."

"You know it was years before she told us about tonight, or what tonight was. Pike didn't survive the first time."

"He reminds me of you." Xander looks at her with a raised eyebrow "You know what I mean. He reminds me of what you were like when we first met."

"You had me wrapped around your finger within five minutes" says Xander with a smirk.

"I think your being generous" says faith with a smirk "I had you in the first minuet." Xander laughs pulling her into a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

the battle for San Francisco: Prophet

the usual list of disclaimers, don't own much just borrowing the characters.

The woman looks down from her rooftop perch. She watches a well-dressed man as he runs from a hallucination.

So this is what prophets have become. She can remember when prophets were something to be feared. With a sigh she turns her back on the man. The battle was fast approaching. And this man would be at the heart of it. In the coming days it would be decided whether her works would be for naught. She prayed they would be able to face this. The darkness was here, it was stirring. She could feel its taint on the world. It was waking the deep dark things.

The Great War is coming. In the coming days one of the first battles would be fought. Either the balance would be restored, or this world would fall.

***

It is a scene of chaos which surrounds the broken spoke bar. Two unconscious men lay sprawled outside the doorway, a third is off to the left. The broken glass surrounding his body makes it clear the gaping hole in the bars window was created by his passage through it.

The sound of ragged laughter emanates from within. Xander and faith sit with their backs to the bar passing a bottle of jack Daniels back and forth. They are cut and bruised but their injuries do little to reign in their mirth.

They had gotten a job to refill their coffers after la. It was fairly simple by their standards. A biker who skipped out on his bale. They should have known it would be more complicated than that. Tracking him down had led them to this hole in the wall, and the brief fight which had just concluded. Xander looks over at the bail jumper. He is tied up with a bar rag stuffed in his mouth to stifle his rather loud arguments against his new place in the world. Chuckling Xander takes another swig from the bottle.

"Gods I love my life right now" says faith after a moment.

"Nothing like a scuffle to put you right. Guess we should be getting him to six killer." Bobby six killer he was the bounty hunter that Barmy had set Xander and faith up with. He would send jobs he was too busy for their way. The situation worked for all of them. Six Killer got half the bounty, and Xander and faith didn't have to deal with explaining themselves to law enforcement.

"Well here's to having some money in the bank once more" says faith toasting the bottle to the air and taking a deep swig.

***

Mac looks at the screen of her laptop. Her fingers fly over the keys creating intricate patterns of encryption and decryption. She is almost finished with the tricky coding standing between her and victory, when a small messenger window appears on her screen.

Wisp - Hey, you free to talk?

Her task forgotten mac grins. She hadn't communicated with wisp in weeks. The hacker was one of the few on the net capable of matching her prowess. She had spent many nights messaging back and forth with the hacker, the two of them working out difficult hacks.

Q- Hey wisp, haven't heard from you in a while. All good in the hood?

Wisp- been depressed, my best friend split out of the blue. I haven't heard anything from him, I'm starting to get really worried.

Q- He isn't the sort to up and leave?

Wisp- not in the least, he's always been totally reliable. I'mstartingtothinkacultbrainwa shedhimandmadehimleavewithth emandthetookallhismoneyandth athe'sdeadinaditchandI'lneverseehimagain.

Mac just looks at the screen for a moment, it is always a little funny when Wisp gets like this, her fingers seem to just spew every thought coming into her mind. The subject matter however keeps her from chuckling at the line of text. Mac pauses for a moment before typing her response.

Q- I think I might know someone who can help.

***

Derik hale paces agitatedly. The utter clam his father displays only serving to make him more agitated. They are standing in front of their car in a small clearing, far from town. A good place for privacy, but also a good place for an ambush.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this?" he finally bursts out after he can take it no more.

"Nothing will come from becoming worked up. What will happen, will happen."

"This is a bad idea. We have no way to ensure these hunters won't turn on us. We shouldn't be here."

"They wish for peace, we wish for peace. Perhaps it is finally time we both receive what we wish for."

As the elder wolf finishes speaking a truck appears across the clearing from them. Derrick is briefly blinded by their headlights before the truck rumbles to a halt. He can just make out two men inside the cab.

"Why aren't they getting out?" he asks suspiciously.

"They are waiting for the intermediary to arrive." The words are barely out of his mouth before derrick hears a new engine it has the low rumble of an old car which has been well cared for.

A black charger pulls alongside the hunters' truck. It is barely halted before the doors open to reveal two young figures.

"Children?" asks derrick incredulously.

"They appear the same age as you son."

The two figure walk to the space between the two parties. The hunters following on their heels.

"SO" says the girl "let's get this party started."

"We are gathered here to negotiate a peace between the hunter clan argent, and the hale pack" states the boy in a voice which brooks no argument "when this night is through we shall have forged a peace which shall be honored by all those who come from your lines, lest they bring the penalty down upon them." A silence hangs in the air as he finishes. The weight of the situation finally dawning upon those present.

The conversation lasts well into the night. The usual mixture of agreement and concession which always fills such meetings. But finally a new day dawns, and the agreement is made. Derrick watches as the two intermediaries depart walking back to their car.

He watches as they pull away, and fade into the distance.

"They gave me the chills" he says to no one in particular. One of the two hunters, he can't remember his name, hears his words.

"You'd be a fool if they didn't."

***

Mac fidgets in her seat at the Neptune bus station. It was an odd feeling to be meeting someone for the first time after knowing them for so long.

After hearing about wisp's missing friend, mac immediately thought of veronica. If anyone could track him down it was her. Wisp had agreed to hire the girl detective. But after much conversation had decided to come in person.

Mac looks up as she hears the buss pull into the station. The hacker watches as a stream of people exit the vehicle. They mill about for a time meeting family and friends, some heading to parked cars, until finally there is a lone girl left standing on the pavement.

"Wisp?" asks mac in an unsure voice.

"Attack?" she responds.

"I see you made it."

"My first bus ride" she says with a grin "so you really think that your friend can help?"

"If anyone can find your friend, its veronica Mars."

***

The demons neck snaps under his hands with a sickening crack. Snorting in derision Xander tosses it aside. It was close to a month since LA, and they steady stream of jobs he and faith had been working had started to blend into a hazy mass. They were currently in a small town a few hours from LA. The job was to clean out a Gored nest that had been dining on the locals.

Leaning against the ally wall Xander pulls out a flask and takes a drink.

"Pass that here, I think I got some guts in my mouth" says faith appearing from the darkness. She is drenched in gore, carrying a machete.

"Next time we get a job clearing out a Gored nest we charge double" says Xander passing her the flask.

"I never knew there could be so much ick in a body" says faith trying to shed some of the dark viscous fluid. Her attempts only manage to fling some of the material into Xanders face. Faith can't help herself at the expression on his face as he wipes the dark fluid off of his cheek. She laughs, a deep throaty laugh. It is infectious, and the two of them find themselves leaning on each other.

"Gods who would have seen my life going this way" says Xander taking back the flask and taking a drink.

"Hell I didn't ever give much thought to the future. But of someone had told me how things would go, I probably would have laughed in their face." she pauses for a moment looking up at the stars, just visible through the city lights "I don't think I would want it going any other way though."

"Well then here's to fighting the fight, and being happy with your place" says Xander handing back the flask.

They finally head back to the car. Dumping their gear in the trunk and heading to the fleabag motel that was their abode for the night.

Morning comes to find the two of them wrapped in each other's arms deep in sleep. The scene of relative peace is short lived however. Xander bolts awake as his phone rings. Grabbing the offending object , looking at the readout he finds it displaying an unfamiliar number.

Looking at it for a moment pondering, Xander finally decides to answer the loudly blearing device.

"Whoever this is it better be important."

"Uh hello. I hope I have the right number, is this Xander Harris?"

"Who is this?"

"My name is Eli Stone. And I think I need your help"

***

Veronica mars was having a good morning. The day was sunny, it was a weekend, and the cute barista had put the perfect balance of vanilla in her coffee. All in all everything was good. When she sees Mac headed her way with an unknown girl in her wake, veronica had a feeling that her relaxing day was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

"Hey V" says mac stopping in front of the picnic table veronica had claimed in the park.

"Mac, unknown girl" responds veronica.

"Oh this is-"

"Willow" finishes the girl cutting off mac.

"Hello willow."

"Mac tells me that you can find people" says the girl, her voice gaining strength as she speaks.

"I've been known to track a cheating bou or two in my day."

"My best friend is missing. I want you to find him."

"Missing, like gone in the night missing" asks veronica, if this was a missing person's case it made no sense for willow to be coming to her.

"He just packed up and left. Five months ago he suddenly skips school-"

"I take it he isn't the sort to ditch."

"Never, Xander was always completely reliable. Me and Jessie, he's my other friend, we go to Xander's house. We find him packing up his cloths. He says he needs to leave, that he got out of school. I checked, he said that he got time off but he dropped out. He hasn't called he hasn't written. I'm really worried." The girl finishes her story on the verge of tears. Veronica gives her a moment to collect herself before asking her questions.

"Is Xander the sort to fall in with the wrong sort of people? If he owed someone money it could explain his taking off."

"Xander is a complete straight arrow, as straight as they come. I need you to find him. Please, I can pay you."

"If it's easy it will be a hundred, but I think this won't be easy" says veronica " this could get expensive" she warns.

"It doesn't matter, I need to know. Pleas, will you help me?"

"I'll find your friend" says veronica with determination.

"Thank you."

***

Xander and faith pull into golden gate park. It is just barely dawn. The two of them had driven all night getting here. It seemed that this Eli had stumbled into something big. He wasn't overly forthcoming over the phone but from the way he talked it was clear he was scared, the type of scared you can't fake.

Getting out of the car Xander automatically checks his colt riding in its holster under his left arm. It had become a comforting friend over the past months. He could tell faith was doing the same subtle check of her own weapons. For some reason the simple action brings a smile to his lips. It was the little things like that which always reminded him why he loved her.

They make their way to the meeting place. As they go Xanders senses go into overdrive, but there is no discernible danger. They come around a bend in the path to find a man in an expensive suit. He is sitting on a picnic table his tie undone. He looked like he was suffering from little to no sleep.

"Mr. Stone?" asks faith after a moment.

"It's you. God I thought I'd really lost it. But you're real."

"What?" asks faith raising an eyebrow.

"I have these visions, but when I got this one… it was so bazar I thought I was going insane."

"You're a see'er?" the thought wasn't beyond belief. The two of them had known see'ers over the years but this man didn't really look like he would be one. He looked like he would be at home in a courtroom, not a battlefield.

"My friend calls me a prophet. Look I saw a, creature. God I can't believe I'm saying this. I saw an army attacking the city. And I saw you two fighting it."

"I'm guessing that aint the end of the story."

"This army, it wasn't human."

"What did it look like" asks Xander speaking for the first time

"Horrible, deformed. It was like nightmares were walking the world" says Eli. He pauses for a moment before speaking once more. "You died, in the vision" says Eli finally. His voice is shaken.

Turning his back to faith and Eli, Xander looks out over the park. You can see all the way to the golden gate bridge. It is a beautiful day.

This hadn't happened the first time. It is the only thing trumpeting through Xanders' mind. He would have heard if San Francisco had been invaded by an inhuman army.

Looking up at the sky he takes a breath. It's a good day to die. He tunes out faith and Eli as the talk behind him. He pulls out his phone. He hits speed dial.

"Hi Barmy, please tell me you have contacts in San Francisco.

***

Veronica sits at her desk in the mars investigation offices. She has been following the tangled trail of one alexander Harris for the past five hours, and she has come up with nothing. For all intents and purposes he has disappeared.

The only solid record she could find were his official expulsion from Sunnydale high school, and a bus ticket to Boston. She was able to confirm that he had indeed been on the bus but after arriving in Beantown it was like he became a ghost. Veronica had even checked the morgue for similar john does. There was nothing.

Sitting back in her chair with a sigh. Veronica tries to rid herself of the ach that had settled into her lower back.

There was only one explanation for his disappearance, he must have gotten himself fake paper. A city like Boston there would be dozens of penny any operations capable of giving someone a new identity.

This was going to be hard. She tries to stamp down the annoyance at the lack of forthcoming information. She would track him down, but not tonight.

She looks over at the clock. It was almost seven at night. Time to get a move on. There were other paying clients whose problems she can actually fix tonight. Namely Mr. Johnson and his possibly cheating wife. Veronica pulls her camera bag out of the bottom drawer of her desk.

Grabbing her jacket she exits the office.

***

Xander looks at the bar Barmy had sent them to. The river stix Xander was having second thoughts about the three hour drive to Neptune.. It was the sort of hole in the wall bar that gives hole in the wall bars a bad name. Barmy hadn't been too forthcoming on details. But the Fitzpatricks did their business out of here. Barmy had made it clear that they were far from being on the side if the angles, but this wasn't the time to make moral judgments. According to Eli the Army was attacking in less than a week.

Faith was trying another lead. Apparently there is a family of witches who made san Francisco their home. Xander was left with the fighting Fitzpatricks.

Checking his weapons Xander straightens his jacket and pushes through the door.

The smell of sweat and blood hits him like a wall. There were a few pool tables and a bar top. The half dozen men occupying the bar all had the look of repeat offenders. Xander grins as he looks them over. At least he might get a good fight out of this.

"I'm looking for Liam Fitzpatrick" says Xander.

"And who would you be?" asks a greasy looking man turning to face Xander. He leans on his pool Que. He has the sort of cocky grin that just asks for someone to wipe it clean.

"Barny sent me" says Xander with a toothy grin. Liam's smile falters at Barny's name.

"What do you want?" it's clear that he's nervous, but he's trying to put a good face on for his boys.

"Barmy told me you were good in a jam. Seems I need some muscle, for my sort of problem."

"We stay clear of demons. It doesn't pay to bring that sort of heat down on your head. Cops, crooks, they just kill you or lock you up for a few years. Demons, that's something that gets serious. Why should we help you?"

"Seems something big is coming. Something that will affect all of us. San Francisco is going to fall, and Neptune, your turf, that won't be far behind."

"What's coming?"

"An Army" says Xander with a grin.

"Gonna be a good fight?"

"The best."

"Hell boy" says Liam with a smirk. He grabs his whisky from the pool table "how could I say no to that."

"So what do you have to get a drink around here."

"Lola" yells Liam "if we're gonna die we might as well get dead drunk first" he says with a smirk."

***

Faith looks at the mansion. It is an old house, the sort that had been common around here once but was all but extinct these days. It was well kept up, loved.

Faith looks to her right at Eli. Gotta hand it to the guy he was sticking it out. When she had first seen him she had expected him to cut and run at the first opportunity, but he had made it clear he was in this to the end.

"Well guess this is the place" says faith. Eli tries to grin encouragingly. She walks up the stairs to the door. Hesitating for a moment, faith finally rings the doorbell.

After a moment the door opens to reveal a beautiful woman. She looks at the odd pair on her doorstep for a moment before she says anything.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you one of the Halliwell sisters?" asks faith trying to look friendly.

"Yes, I'm phoebe Halliwell."

"My name is faith, this is Eli. It seems were in the same line of work." Says faith.

"You're a witch" asks the girl with excitement.

"Not exactly, can we come in. this will take some explaining." Faith can't help but grin approvingly when phoebe simply steps aside rather than inviting her in. taking the hint faith pushes Eli into the house, following close on his heels.

***

Xander and Liam are halfway through a bottle of surprisingly good whiskey. They Irishman was actually a good drinking partner as it turns out.

"So what sort of fight are we in for?" asks Liam after being quiet.

"A hard one. My partner is scaring up some heavy hitters, but we're gonna be beating back the big bad while they work their mojo."

"An Army? Always knew demons could be trouble, never thought they'd organize though."

"There are a lot of things, bad things, that have been sleeping. They're waking up."

"Your name's Harris, you Irish?"

"Second generation off the boat. I got cousins that fought in the IRA."

"Knew I liked you" says Liam with a lecherous grin. "I'm guessing we'll need some heavy artillery to pull this off."

"Wouldn't hurt."

"I know someone. She's ex IRA, loves her guns and c4."

"We're under a deadline, can she move quick?"

"If you can pay."

"Do what you need to" says Xander toasting Liam's glass.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Battle for San Francisco: Gathering Forces

the usual warranties, don't own just borrowing.

this is the prelude to the battle, the coming together of forces. hope you like it, next time is the actual battle.

enjoy, and review(please?)

Reno Raines looks up from working on his bike when he hears the chirping of bobby six killers phone. He knows that it is something big. As soon as he answers his phone bobby's face takes on a cold mask. His responses are short, business like. He doesn't add any of his usual joking banter. It is the soldier coming out, Reno had only seen him react like this a few times. It was never good.

"Kid, I appreciate the offer, but I don't run. Tell me where to meet you." Reno can't hear the response.

"I know a few people I can call. I'll see who's in range to help. See you soon" he finishes. He pauses for a moment as if something big is settling in his mind. Finally he turns back to Reno. Shian has emerged from the Winnebago which served as the mobile home of six killer enterprises.

"What's wrong brother?" she asks with concern in her voice.

"That was Harris."

"The kid Barny hooked us up with?"

"Yeah. Seems that something big is going down in San Francisco. He was warning us to stay clear."

"I'm guessing you told him to lose the warnings and tell us where to meet him" says Reno setting down his wrench on the ground and cleaning his hands on a rag.

"Yeah. Said I'd see who I could call in for extra hands."

"I'm guessing this isn't the sort of problem we usually deal with."

"Yeah, its demon, and its big."

"You gonna call Blaze?"

"I'm gonna call everyone" says bobby, already dialing his phone.

***

Xander had been riding all night. He had left the charger with faith, he was riding a beat up motorcycle. The wind was cold biting at his cheeks. The sunrise had painted the sky in hues of red. It looked like the sky was bleeding.

Sparing a glance behind him, Xander sees the Fitzpatricks. Most of the family was riding with him. Twenty strong, on a mixture of bikes and cars. He smirks at the thought that they had the look of a raiding party. It was all but laughable that they were the best hope of a whole city.

He had called bobby, telling him to stay clear. He liked the Indian. It had been wishful thinking that he would stay away.

The coming days would be bloody.

Xander looks up from the road, and sees the San Francisco skyline. That was what they were fighting for. The millions of lives contained within those walls. Walking those streets. They were fighting for them, they would bleed for them.

***

Faith is woken by a scream. It was a hoarse sound, like it was ripped from an unwilling throat. Bolting out of her blankets she rolls to her feet. She had slept the night on the Halliwell sisters couch.

In less than a minute she was standing gun in hand looking at Eli, crumpled on the ground. He was weeping in pain.

"Eli, what happened?" asks faith still casting about for an unseen enemy.

"I saw it. I saw it all. The Army is just the beginning, its coming, the old ones are coming."

***

Xander rolls up to the Halliwell mansion. He cuts his engine, and sits there for a moment. He has a feeling deep in his gut. He'd had the same feeling when he first met buffy all those years ago. The feeling had come to him before the closing of the hellmouth. It had haunted him through the years. It was the realization that everything was about to change, for better or worse, after today everything would be different.

Shrugging off the feeling Xander dismounts his bike and walks to the door. The Fitzpatricks had decided to crash at a local bar they had control of. They would call him in the morning with the details of where they were meeting the arms dealer.

Xander knocks on the door. It only takes a moment for someone to answer. It is an unfamiliar brunet woman. She eyes him with suspicion. Glancing down at himself he realizes her reaction isn't all that unreasonable. He was kitted out in worn leathers. He realizes that they still have some bloodstains on them. He hadn't shaved for close to a week, his hair now hangs to his shoulders. His Perl handled 1911 is strapped to his hip, riding low in its worn holster. He looked like a caricature of an unsavory character.

"Hi" he says finally after he's had enough time under her stair "I'm with faith" he finishes.

"Her eyes still suspicious the girl calls into the house. He makes no effort to cross the threshold as he waits for faith to appear.

"Hello stranger" says a sultry voice as faith comes into view "don't worry pru, he's with me" she says pulling Xander into an embrace. Smiling he kisses her deeply.

"Coulda said your friend was an outlaw" says pru with more than a little distain.

"Hell girl, he my outlaw" says faith pulling Xander into the house.

"How did it go?" she asks.

"Twenty armed thugs ready and able. Their crashing at a local, said they'd see if they can scare up more numbers.

And what is up with him?" segweys Xander pointing to an unconscious Eli stone. He is collapsed on an overly fluffy chair.

"He had another vision" says faith her voice becoming dead serious.

"How bad?"

"Bad. He'll be around in a few hours, I'll let him tell you the details."

***

Spike looks at dru as she stares out over the city. She hadn't said a word for the past five hours. Normally he'd be thanking his lucky stars she hadn't tried to skin him like the last time she acted like this. But she was acting odder then usual.

"Dru, darling, what's wrong?"

"I can see the kitten, he's a wolf now. He's an old wolf waiting for what he fears will be his last battle. Oh spike, the city will burn, it will be so beautiful. Can I get a violin for the occasion?" spike grins. This might be better than china during the boxer rebellion.

***

Xander and Eli are sitting across the table from one another. The sisters and faith had taken up the rest of the table. Xander had met the Halliwell household while waiting for the tired looking prophet to wake. They had been accommodating, if a little distant. No time like the end of the world to make new friends.

"It was bad" says Eli taking a drink of coffee from the mug piper had handed him. "The Army will come out of the water. It will bring down the city around our ears. And when San Francisco is nothing but a pile of rubble, they come. Horrible creatures, deformed, terrible. It's like the gates of hell open and everything pores out."

"You're sure they're the old ones?"

"It's still echoing in my head. A voice screaming their name.

God, I miss the days of George Michael serenading me in my living room."

"You've met George Michael?" ask phoebe.

"Did you see when it will happen?" ask faith.

"Day after tomorrow."

***

Faith stands looking out over the city. One day before hell opens. It was beautiful in the moonlight. She feels arms wrap around her. With a smile she looks over her shoulder to see Xander.

"Well we have a day."

"A day, a day before the battle. Do you wonder how this is happening?" asks Xander.

"What do you mean?" asks faith turning to look at Xander.

"This didn't happen, not the way we remember the timeline. Does that mean that our memories aren't real, or that we've changed things somehow."

"I don't know. Honestly I'm terrified that I'll wake up one day and realize that this whole time has been a dream. I love you, and to be perfectly honest that's all o care about."

"Hell girl," says Xander with a grin "love you too." He pulls her into his arms.

***

Eli exits the Halliwell mansion. Straightening his jacket he breathes in the night air. He pauses for a moment looking at the house before getting into his car. Steeling himself as he pulls away.

It has always been his favorite time to drive through the city. That time between everyone going to sleep, and everyone waking up. He knows he has to do this, he knows he might end up regretting it but he has to do it.

He had never asked to be a prophet. He had been happy in his shallow life. He liked his expensive cloths, he more expensive cars. But then he had started hallucinating. Well if you asked ben it was divine messages guiding him on his path.

Why did it have to be like this.

He pounds his fist against the steering wheel. He didn't want to die. Pulling over to the curbside, Eli tries to regain his composure. It wouldn't do to be in a mess like this.

Finally back under control he pulls away once more. Without the traffic it takes him ten minutes to reach his destination. Parking in front of the building he looks at it. He knows he's procrastinating, but he can't seem to make himself move.

Finally the delay had become ridiculous. Straightening his tie, he exits the car. Making his way to the call box he traces his finger down the list of tenants. Finally he finds the name he is looking for.

Pushing the button he hears the buzz.

"Who's there?" asks a voice heavy from sleep after a few moments.

"Maggie, its Eli, can I come up?"

"Eli? It's two in the morning."

"Please Maggie, I really need to talk to you"

"Ok" she says finally buzzing him up.

As he rides the elevator up to Maggie's apartment he realizes that in all the time he's know her, he has never been to her place. Their relationship had always been mostly confined to working cases. The long sleepless nights, and hours poring over files. He smiles to himself at the thought of it.

Walking to her door, Eli's mind flashes through all his memories of her. All her wonderful, extraordinary, exasperating quirks.

Finally he finds himself knocking on her door. She opens it after a moment. She is wearing ducky pajamas.

"Eli, what's wrong?" she asks after seeing his face.

"Can I come in?" he asks tiredly.

"Of course." She says opening the door wide for him. He enters the apartment. Eli isn't sure what he expected. The place is nice, small, but nice. It is decorated with family photos, souvenirs of good times. It was a home.

"Maggie, I have something I need to tell you."

"What? Asks Maggie taking a seat on her couch. Eli considers sitting, but he needs to get this out.

"Maggie, I, god… Maggie, I love you, I'm in love with you. I know that there are a thousand problems, a thousand reasons for you not to want me. But I couldn't leave it like it is. I need to tell you. I'm utterly head over heels in love with you" says Eli. He watches her face, trying to get any reaction from her. All he can see is surprise.

"Maggie?"

"Took you long enough" says Maggie getting up from her seat. She grabs him by the shoulders and kisses him full on the lips.

***

Xander is in a clearing. He knows the place, it is the same clearing that he has been having nightmares about. He realizes that this is a dream.

Getting to his feet he hears a rustling in the bushes behind him. He turns to see a pair of yellow eyes staring out from the darkness.

"Hello" says Xander unafraid as the grizzled wolf enters into the clearing. The wolf is as old as he feels, bearing the scars that had once been mirrored on his own body. At least his spirit was unchanged, even if everything else was different.

He sits back down, crossing his legs. The wolf comes closer before sitting itself.

They look into each other's eyes. Xander can see all of his life, it comes in flurried images at first. But finally it clears.

He sees the battle over the hellmouth, the bus barely outrunning the collapsing sinkhole. He sees himself reacting to Anya's death, running as far and as hard as he can. He sees Africa, the endless fights, the blurred nights of whisky and blood. He sees his friend, county, pulling him from the bottom of a bottle. He watches county die, and it is as painful as a memory as it was the first time.

Xander remembers returning to the counsel, the new reformed watchers. More battles, more deaths. He sees a friend seduced to evil, calling himself twilight and trying to end the world. The sees the dimensional plains open wide, the hordes of darkness poring forth. They fought so hard, but it wasn't enough. They had almost closed the barrier once more, when voldimort came.

Before that day they had never even heard of the dark wizard. The English wizarding government was a completely autonomous group, they kept their battles dot themselves for the most part. The slayers, the watchers, they were completely blindsided by an army of dark wizards suddenly in the middle of the battle. It was the turning point. After that it became a different world. They were scattered. They fought they died.

With a force of will Xander pulls himself back from the river of memories. He is once more in the clearing with the wolf.

"Why? Why did you make me see that?" the wolf doesn't respond. Xander looks at it, the unanswered question seeming to hover between them. And then he wakes.

With a gasp of breath Xander comes back to the waking world, back to the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms.

"He's back" says Xander. He realizes why he was forced to watch the dark wizard in his memories. Voldimort was here.

***

Pru was sitting behind the house enjoying her morning coffee. It was at times like this that she could almost forget the turn her life had taken. She wasn't a witch, she wasn't one of the three prophesied saviors. She was just a woman, sitting with a warm beverage.

It never lasted for long. Her mug slips from shocked fingers as before her a swirling vortex of energy appears in front of her. Before her eyes three forms materialize from the unnatural formation. Two of them were normal enough. They were men in their mid-twenties, they had nice looking faces. The shocking part was the massive being standing between them.

"Troll" screams pru trying to marshal her power to her defense.

"Wait, he's with us" yells faith running out of the house to throw herself between the terrified witch and Barny.

"Troll" says pru in response.

"Yes he's a troll, what of it?" pru doesn't know how to respond to that. She decides the best thing to do is get another cup of coffee, maybe with a little kick this time.

"You made it" says faith pulling the brothers then Barny into bear hugs.

"Wouldn't miss this girl" says Conner.

"Yeah, besides I have a new shotgun I've been dying to try out" continues murphy producing the weapon from his bag and caressing it lovingly.

"My steel is yours, always" finishes Barny hefting his massive broadsword.

"I'm glad you're here" says Xander exiting the house "I wouldn't want to do this without you."

***

Eli wakes next to Maggie. It is one of the happiest moments of his life. He had finally told her his feelings and she didn't run screaming.

He watches her sleep, he head rested on his arm. She is beautiful.

She wakes as he watches her. A smile on her lips.

"What?" she asks looking up at him.

"You're beautiful" he replies.

"You're gonna make be blush you keep talking like that."

"You need to leave town" he blurts out.

"Well defiantly not the response I was hoping for" she says anger creeping into her voice.

"I mean you should take the weekend off, get out of town."

"We can go somewhere" she says a grin coming back to her lips.

"I can't, I need to be here. But you need to leave today."

"Ok, this is starting to turn into my weirdest morning after. What's going on, why are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I need you safe."

"You had another vision" she says no question in her voice.

"Yes" he admits. Maggie had always been the only one to truly believe him other than ben. There was no point denying the truth.

"What did you see?"

"Something bad. Really bad. I need you to leave, I need you safe. I already got everyone else to leave. Turns out a bomb threat here and there will do a lot to evacuate people" he finishes with a chuckle.

"If this is so bad, come with me."

"There are people who are facing this. I can't leave them. I have to stay, but you can be safe."

"Do you really think I'm going to leave if you're staying?"

"I guess not" replies Eli hanging his head in defeat.

***

Xander looks at the sign over the seedy bar. Ezra's. Turning to Barny he gives him an incredulous look.

"This is the place" says Barny reassuringly.

"It looks like the rats outnumber the patrons."

"I won't deny that fact, but this is the place to get word out." With a shrug Xander pushes through the door.

The interior had the increasingly familiar smell of sweat and blood which always seems to seep into the pros of establishments like this.

As he makes his way to the bar, Xander takes in the patrons. They are mostly demons, a mixture of friendly and extremely unfriendly species. Surprisingly there are actually a number of human looking patrons. Coming to the bar Xander is greeted by a man with a golden tooth which seems to catch the limited light with every word he speaks.

"Barny, haven't seen you in a while."

"Ezra" replies the troll with a nod of his head.

"What you having" he asks.

"Two whiskeys."

With a grin Ezra produces two glasses, and pores generous shots.

Barny and Xander down the drinks, and turn to the rest of the bar.

"Guess it's time you did your thing" says Barny.

"My thing? Why is it my thing?"

"Hell kid, you were the one who brought together Boston, figure this is sort of the same thing."

"Thanks" says Xander his voice dripping with sarcasm. He takes a deep breath and steps forward.

"I'm here to say something." He starts "tomorrow, this city will be attacked. They old things are going to return and they will bring the old ways with them. Beings not seen since before the barrier was sealed and the dimensions were partitioned.

Now you might be wondering why you should care. Most of you wouldn't shed a tear to see the humans dead in the streets. Well, I have a question for you. Do you really think that the old ones will stop at killing the humans?

Face it, in their eyes, you're barely above the shit on their boots. They'll kill everything, destroy everything.

I'm going to fight. I will fight until I can't. I won't go quietly. I won't let the bastards take my world. Their time is done, their relics of an age that should never come again.

I'm here to ask you if you'll stand beside me. I know many of you would rather kill me that fight beside me. Well I'm not asking you to be my friend. I'm asking you to stand and fight when it's over we can go back to old hats and old wars.

Tomorrow, they will come. What will you do?" there is silence after he finishes speaking. No one speaks. Xander doesn't know if his words will do anything. But it had to be done. Turning on his heel, he leaves the bar, Barny isn't far behind.

If nothing else it might evacuate a few more people out of the city. Even now faith and the others were calling in bomb threats to clear the heart of the battleground.

***

Liam stands on the docks. He is waiting for Fiona to show. The sun has just set, leaving the water dark and murky.

He hears the sound of a cigarette boat. Lighting a cigarette, Liam Fitzpatrick watches the arms dealer dock her boat.

"Evnin" he says as Fiona steps onto the dock.

"Liam" she replies in a thick Irish accent.

"Right on time as always" he says with a grin "boys" he yells over his shoulder. Leaning down he grabs a heavy duffle bag from the ground and passes it to Fiona. "As agreed."

"Always a pleasure doin business with you." She says smiling.

***

Xander looks at the people who have assembled in the Halliwell mansion. Faces familiar and not. Eli had reappeared a few hours ago, a girl on his arm. It always was funny how an apocalypse brings people together.

Faith gets to her feet, looking back to Xander for a moment. He gives her a reassuring grin. Smiling back she turns to the rest of those gathered here.

"Well, guess I'm the one speechifying tonight" she says with a chuckle. "Seems we have a bit of an apocalypse on our hands here. This one is something different though. You can all feel it. This is the old ones coming from their prison to make us their bitches. Can't say I like the idea.

There are a few more able bodies that will be making their way here. Mostly friends, some enemies. But we'll fight beside them.

Tomorrows the day. So take tonight, drink your favorite brand. Bed your lover. Remind yourself why you're fighting tomorrow. Chances are it will be your last chance to do so." She lets her words fade. With a smile she turns and leaves the room.

Xander follows her.

"Good speech" he says pulling a flask from his pocket and handing it to her.

"Yeah?"

"Had me ready to follow you."

"Hell b was always the one for the talking. I just wanted to hit things real hard."

"Time changes everything."

"You sure voldimort is behind this?"

"No, but it stinks like him. If it is him, I'll taste his blood" says Xander. There is no mercy in his voice.

"You'll have to beat me to him" replies faith "so what do you say we have a little fun before the world burns."

"God yes."

***

Conner sits on the floor in front of the coffee table. He has broken down his guns laying them down in tidy rows. Taking a piece he begins vigorously cleaning it with a toothbrush.

"You know, normally piper would have your hide for doing that" says pru from the doorway.

"Yeah sorry, needed to clear my mind" he replies continuing to clean his weapons.

"I can't sleep" she says taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Always the way of it before a big fight."

"Piper is looking through the book of shadows, trying to find anything we can use tomorrow."

"Yeah" Conner replies absently.

"How did you get mixed up in all this?"

"The kids. Faith and Xander are like family. Couldn't let them have all the fun" he says with a grin.

"See that's what I don't get about all of you. It's like you take such pleasure in all this, mess."

"Well, I guess we do. Most of us found this life. I'm guessing you were chosen though."

"Yeah."

"It'll eat you up if you don't find a little joy in your work. This world is too ugly to spend your life bitter over your fate."

***

Piper flips through the book of shadows. Every so often she will stop and jot down a few notes. Looking up from her work she sees the troll. He has taken up a large chair in the corner and is sharpening his weapons. He quickly notices her stairs.

"I make you uncomfortable" he says, his words a statement rather than a question.

"I've never heard of somth- I mean someone like you helping someone like me. The book has trolls listed as evil."

"Heh, guess that's to be expected. My people don't much like company. Human or other."

"Then why are you here?"

"I owe the wolf. He gave me the push I needed to free myself and I must repay that debt."

"Wolf?"

"Xander. For a witch you don't seem to see much beyond the flesh" she knows he doesn't mean it as an insult, he is simply stating a fact. "The two younglings are much more then they seem. Get some sleep. You will need to have all your strength for the morrow" says the troll getting up from his seat and leaving the


End file.
